Prophecy of the Darkest Star
by Life the Fay
Summary: With the unexpectant dissaperance of Touma, the guys find him in Kyoto, learn that he has a twin sister, and that an evil is after the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled (For Now at Least)

By: Life the Fay and Hellfire 13

Hi everyone! This is LTF with another story. Hellfire was the one that came up with this idea and I just had to be part of it! Let's see…it has our favorite guys in it and also original characters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own the YST/RW characters whatsoever. They belong to Sunrise Bandai and whoever else owns them.

* * *

Seiji sat in the living room, sipping his freshly made tea, watching the early morning news. From inside the kitchen he could hear Nasuti singing along with the radio. In the mind link that he shared with the other Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, he could feel that Ryo and Shu remained asleep and Shin was jogging on the small path outside of the Yagyu estates. He knew Touma was also asleep since he had just left the archer in his bed only moments ago.

Shifting his gaze from the television, he stared down at the small handwritten letter that lay on the table. He had already read the fine penmanship that was familiar to him many times; however he didn't want to believe it. His family requested him to return within the next week. He was amazed that they had let him live at the mansion and graduate with the other Troopers but in his mind, it was still too soon to leave. In his mind, he would never be ready to leave the family that he had grown to love within the past years.

"You still haven't told him, have you Seiji?"

Seiji looked up cautiously, smiling to see his once rival but now dearest friend, Anubis. He stood near the television, dressed casually in a black button up shirt and a white t-shirt underneath it and dark blue jeans. Seiji sighed, looking back down at the letter. "You shouldn't startle me so early Anubis, I might just try to kill you by accident."

"Oh please Blondie, you wouldn't do even dare to try," Anubis chuckled, leaning over to grab the letter. He read the words slowly, analyzing the meaning of it. "Ah…so this is what is distressing you so. Do you not want to go back to Sendai?"

"I have no problem going back to live with my family. I just feel like it is not the time to return just yet…" Seiji stated, turning the television on mute. "Not only that, but Touma has been restless lately. He's trying to hide it but I can see through his bravado attitude. Something has him at the edge of his seat however he hasn't told anyone anything. I would be the only one he would tell…I just don't want to leave him here alone when he finally does want to talk."

"Face it Blondie, you don't want to leave him period." Anubis grinned, seeing violet eyes piercing his own dark colored eyes. "I'm sorry Seiji that you just don't want to admit the truth to yourself. I wish you would though. Denying love can destroy many things."

Seiji sat in silence, assessing the older man's words of wisdom. "I don't want to deny it but I have no choice. To accept such feelings would only hurt my family and most importantly him. If I deny it still, it won't be so hard to leave his side and say goodbye."

Anubis grumbled, deciding to drop the topic. Dealing with a stubborn blonde was nearly impossible. '_He will learn one day Yami…I just hope it won't be too late when he does._'

Nasuti waltzed into the room, stopping to gaze questionably at the dark blue haired man. She was use to the Mashos appearing in her house out of thin air when she least expected it. "Anubis, it's nice to see you. Are you staying for breakfast?"

The man chuckled, bowing his head to greet the lady. "No need to set a place for me, Nasuti. I just came by to say goodbye to Blondie here since he is leaving today."

"What?" Nasuti gasped, looking to Seiji for answers. Seiji didn't look back rather he stared intently at the carpeted floor. "Are you leaving today, Seiji?"

Seiji sighed, nodding his head. He shifted on the couch, to look out the window. "My family request(requested) that I return to Sendai. I was going to leave sometime during the evening."

"Will you need help packing?" she asked solemnly, faking a smile.

"No, most of my things are already packed," he answered, closing his eyes. He couldn't bear to see Nasuti upset.

"Alright then, have you told the others that you are leaving today?" She stated, sitting next to the blonde. '_I hope you at least told Touma._' "You know they are going to want to send you off their 'right way.'"

Seiji smiled. Shu had told them all that they all couldn't leave the house without having their own little party. To the former armor of Kongo, his was the only 'right way'. "No, I haven't told them just yet, and I don't need to be sent off with a vast party."

Nasuti nodded. "I understand that but I still think you need to let them _all_ know. That is the least you could do."

"Alright, thank you Nasuti," Seiji smiled, watching the woman leave the room. Anubis watched her leave before taking her place next to Seiji on the couch. Seiji changed the volume on the television to watch it again. The two remained silent for awhile, both thinking of their own thoughts.

"Anubis, can I ask you of one thing?" Seiji whispered. Violet eyes glanced over to see that he had already had the scared man's attention. "You told me after the battle with Arago that you would aid me in anything that I asked of you. You see you were in indebted to me for all the suffering you put on the Date clan. Will you watch over Touma for me while I am gone? I sense something is about to happen with him, but I won't be there when it does. If there is something that transpires, I want you to contact me as soon as possible. Can you do that for me?"

Anubis nodded, grabbing Seiji's hand. "You have my word."

Seiji smiled sincerely. "Thank you Anubis," he said gratefully, getting up from his seat. "Well it's time for Touma to wake up."

Anubis grinned. "May the force be with you on that quest. If there's anything I know, it's that the Tenku clan has never been ones to be easy to wake up," he joked, getting up as well. "It is time for me to return to the Nether Realm. It was good seeing you Blondie. Have fun in Sendai."

* * *

Seiji opened the door to his and Touma's room surprised to see the archer's bed actually made. Looking over to his left, he saw the archer sitting on his bed, looking out of the window, a book open in his hand. The whole scene seemed majestic with the light reflecting of the blue haired man's glasses he wore and his hair gleaming with water droplets. Blinking a couple of times, trying to catch his breath, he sat on the bed next to Touma. "You're already up?"

Touma turned around to see the blonde, blushing prettily, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah…I decided to get up when you left the room. Thanks for leaving the blinds up on my side of the room. I just _love_ waking up to the sun in my eyes."

Seiji chuckled at the sarcasm, brushing one of Touma's wet bangs away from his face. "Alright, I know I was being a little devilish doing that, but one day you will see that waking up early is a wonderful thing to do."

The blue haired man snorted. "That will be when I'm in my death bed and I can't distinguish night from day."

Seiji smiled at the comment, remaining silent for the moment. Touma turned back to look out the window while Seiji smoothed out the blanket's wrinkles. The blonde looked up from with task, studying the other's exotic features carefully. He didn't want to miss on detail, feeling it would be one of the last times he would see his angel again.

"Seiji, is something wrong?"

Seiji smiled sadly, looking into midnight blue eyes. "You know me too well," he stated, shifting on the bed to lie down on his back. "Well, today is my last day here. I'm returning to Sendai this evening."

Touma moved his head to look at the blonde. He fought to remove any emotion that wanted to lie out in the open in front of the blonde. He couldn't however, hide the fact that he had dreaded this conversation and didn't want it come. It did though and now he was baffled. What was he to do now? What was he to say in front of the man that had become his best friend? He sighed; closing the book he had open and laid it on the nearest bookcase. "Oh…okay," he muttered, amazed at how his voice remained calm although he could feel his very essence falling apart. "Make sure to tell Satsuki 'hi' for me."

Seiji nodded. "I will."

Touma bite his lip, averting his eyes away from the violet eyes that pierced his soul. He was finding it hard to breath and his chest was hurting from the pain that he could fell infest his body. He clutched his chest, turning to move out of the room however he was stopped by the blonde.

"Touma are you alright? You look ill. Do you need to lie down? Touma…"Seiji asked, concern leaking though his soft spoken voice.

"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air," Touma replied fast, rushing out of the room and out of the house.

He ran through the woods, not stopping until he stood on the edge of the deck by the pond. From exhaustion and heartbreak, he crumbled to his knees. '_Well, your dream isn't going to come true Hashiba. Maybe next time you should listen to your grandfather_ _and stop daydreaming about what you want to happen…all you do is get hurt from it. Seiji is far from your reach but now that you think about it…he was never in my league._' Touma thought bitterly, looked over the water; the sudden urge to just jump in and drown was starting to sound like a brilliant plan.

"And if you do, I'll be the one to drag you out, chewing your ass about trying to commit suicide. You know you can't get yourself out of the water if your tried-you can't bloody swim you dimwit!" shouted the one and only-

"Shin, why can't you be like _all_ the other guys and stay out of my head!" Touma yelled, hating that his personal thoughts could be invaded so easily.

Shin leaned on his knees behind the archer. "It's your own damn fault for thinking those thoughts in the first place. Secondly, it's so I can stop your idiotic plans from happening-like this one for example," Shin muttered, sitting next to him. "Besides Touma, I don't always have to use the armors link to find out just what you are thinking. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Blue."

Touma rolled his eyes. Blue was his nickname thanks to Shu. "Okay Fishy! So you came over here to stop me from killing myself and to make me talk about my innermost emotions I wear so vividly.

"If that's what you want then okay, luv."

Touma growled. "Don't you already know since you can read me so easily?"

Shin nodded. "Well, yes I do but I want you to talk to me about it. It'll make you feel better."

Snorting, the archer found a pebble on the dock, throwing it into the pond. "Fine- I just found out Seiji is leaving today. He's returning to Sendai…where he belongs. I wish he said something sooner, but it wouldn't make a difference. It would still hurt in the end…and I would still not tell him what's on my heart."

Shin nodded his head, patting Touma's leg. "Cheer up, luv. It isn't the end of the world just yet," he said comfortingly.

"I hate your optimism," Touma glared. "It has nothing to do with the topic."

"I know!" Shin smiled. He pulled the archer close to him, sobering a bit. "Honestly, I know you're hurting, but I already told you the best way to solve this problem and you didn't like my advice. Since it isn't the end of the world just yet, you still have time to tell him how you feel."

Touma looked out at the pond, noticing the sun rising over it. "So this is what he sees every morning when he meditates," he whispered, feeling Shin confirm his thoughts. "It's beautiful."

Shin chuckled, kissing the archer's brow. "He's tried to tell you that countless time and you still didn't listen to him. Do you see a pattern to this?" He got up, pushing the dust off his pants. "I'm going back to the house if you want to come."

Touma remained seated, staring ahead of him. "No, I wanna stay here just a little longer."

Shin smiled, walking away, leaving the blue haired man with his own disturbing thoughts.

* * *

The afternoon had past and evening began to sit on the horizon. In a small garden, and older man worked in peace, planting young plants. It was a hobby for the elderly man. Finishing planting his last plant, he grumbled, rolling to his feet. "These old bones aren't as good as they use to be."

"Is that so Sensei Mamoru? I thought immortals never felt the process of growing old."

The older man, Mamoru, remained calm, rising to his feet, to meet the intruder. A young woman stood only a few feet away, looking no more the age of twenty. Her ebony colored hair blew lightly in the air around her shoulders in jagged layers, her golden cat-like eyes showed evidently with her coppery skin. She was dressed casually in a fitted t-shirt, slim fitting blue jeans and black sneakers.

Mamoru smirked, pulling his silvery blue hair from his eyes. "My Yumi, you have changed much since I have last seen you."

"As have you Sensei. Now enough small talk and tell me where I can find Willow and Rowen."

Mamoru chuckled. "I see you are still as impatient as ever. Both of them are dead. Willow died with her mother in a car accident when she was only five. Rowen died shortly after from pneumonia."

"Bullshit Gramps! At the least, Rowen has to be alive. I know how the armors work-especially Tenku. You wouldn't be growing so old if there was an heir to the armor. Only Rowen could where it. Now where is he? Tell me dammit!" Yumi yelled. She stood next to the older man now.

The man chuckled, staring deep into the woman's cat-like eyes. "I already told you Yumi. Rowen is dead."

Yumi's blood red lips moved into a cruel smile. "No matter, Mamoru," she cooed, leaning in to whispered in the man's ear. Her smile grew larger, watching the man collapse to the ground. "Surely our Rowen-chan will return home when he hears of your death. Eh, Sensei?"

Mamoru clutched his chest, trying to fight the pain the seeped through his veins. He gasped for air, struggling to fight for breath. "You tell my ex son-in-law that no matter what, he will _**never**_ prevail over the Tenku clan."

The woman glared viciously, kicking the man. "Silence you fool. I remember you once telling me not to lie. To send such a message to my master would be a lie," she spat back, walking away from the scene. As she walked away, she slowly morphed into a cat and then disappeared.

"Sweet dreams Sensei," She purred.

And slowly, Mamoru closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. An hour later, a student would find their Sensei dead and paramedics would pronounce him dead from a heart attack, never suspecting the cause of the man's death a murder.

* * *

At the same time Mamoru encountered Yumi, Nasuti took the Troopers out to eat, seeing that all of them would be leaving soon. They all sat together, eating, laughing, and discussing the past four years together and the future ahead of them.

"Oh! Remember when we duct taped Jun to the ceiling? That was so awesome!" Shu blurted out. "Your face was priceless Nasuti when you finally found him."

"Yeah, that day I learned to not leave the five of you home alone babysitting when there is duct tape in the house," Nasuti laughed. "I was so mad at all of you. The poor boy was scared to death of heights! And then trying to remove all that tape from his body…that boy looked like he was abused."

Ryo smiled. "It was fun…however the punishment afterwards made it not worth it. I think I will never forget our monthly baths we gave to Byakuen."

Shin grinned. "That damn tiger never got wet but here we all were drenched as could be with soap everywhere!"

Shin, Shu and Ryo laughed together, remembering the good times. Seiji and Touma sat next to each other, remaining silent. Touma remained oblivious to the table conversation, happily eating the food in front of him. He was on his third plate, trying to gorge down the stress he was getting from his reoccurring dreams and depression from Seiji's sudden leaving scenario. He knew it was a bad habit that started after the war with Arago, but he didn't care at this point and time.

"Damn Touma! If you keep eating at that rate, you'll be chubby the next time we see you," Shu commented jokingly however there was a hidden concern in the gesture.

Touma shrugged. "I'm growing boy Shu. Besides, I never tell you about your eating habits."

Shu glared. Shin smiled uncertainly. Ryo stared, at the two, shrugging. "Well, Touma since you've remained quiet, I'll bother you," he replied, leaning over the table. "I see you in the next couple of years with a Master's in some science major but having no job because you can't seem to get yourself out of the bookstores."

Touma grinned. "You're just jealous, cuz you can't beat this perfection."

Ryo chuckled. "Fine Blue, you'll be one of those weird neighbors that have twenty cats and grass knee high around your house. And when a kid comes even 10 ft near your house, you'll start screaming and using your voodoo powers on them."

"I would rather enjoy using my voodoo powers on you than any kid. Now if you would excuse me, I have a plate to fill," Touma stated, getting up from the table, rushing to the buffet.

He hummed happily to himself when he stopped in the middle of filling his plate, confused by the sudden change of his vision. Instead of seeing the small restaurant and the food on his plate, he saw himself in a garden, string at a dark haired woman walking away from him.

A chill went up his spine as a sweet voice echoed in his mind. '_Sweet dreams, Sensei._'

Everything went cold and black. The only thing anyone else could see was Touma collapsing to the ground, out cold.

Thousands of miles, billions would be in outer space of miles away, a brunette with midnight blue eyes collapsed on the living room floor of her house, startling the black haired mother.

It was morning when Touma woke up again, frightened that he laid in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. He looked over to his right to see Nasuti holding his hand, sleeping on the side of the bed. On his other side Shin, Shu and Ryo leaned on each other also asleep. Touma grinned, shifting his weight to regain procession of his hand again. He groaned, feeling lightheaded and a rather strong headache forming.

'_Well, this isn't what I was expecting,_' he thought miserably, replaying the last images he remembered: a familiar garden and a woman. He remembered his body turning cold as if Death herself was welcoming him. Realization clicked, tears beginning to settle in his eyes. "Grandfather," he thought out loud. "I was seeing things through your eyes before you died, wasn't I?"

He heard someone shift in their seat, turning his attention to Shu opening his eyes. He smiled at the bigger man. "Morning," he greeted the best he could.

Shu blinked, smiling to see his friend awake. "Hey Blue! Are you feeling any better?"

Touma nodded, glancing around the room. "Can you tell me how I got here Shu?"

"Well, after you collapsed one of the workers called the hospital. You left in the ambulance and Ryo went with you. The doctor said your blood pressure went crazy low and they can't figure out what caused it. They got you back to normal and told us once you were awake they would do a quick check and send you home."

"Ah…good. I don't think I can handle being here another minute."

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" grumbled Shin, who rubbed at his eyes.

Touma chuckled lightly, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "Hey Shin. Did Seiji leave already?"

"Yes, he did. He wasn't going to at first but I persuaded him that you would be okay with the three of us and Nasuti. He left once he knew that the doctors brought your blood pressure back to normal," Shin answered, shaking Ryo awake. "Damn and I thought Touma was the hardest one to wake up!"

Ryo mumbled sleepily, nudging Shu. He moved his neck, cursing when he felt his neck crack. "Dammit, why can't they make reclining chairs for visitors? Or better yet, how about beds?"

"Ryo can you bring your voice down a couple of decibels before we all get kicked out because of you," Shu snickered, patting the hot headed leader on the back. "Now is not the time to complain about the hospital chairs."

Ryo sputtered more word until he potted Touma's blue eyes filled with laughter. Every thought seemed to halt as the Trooper leader rose from his seat, hugging the archer. "Touma, you're awake!"

"Yeah…sadly enough I am. And since you're all up now, can I go home?" Touma pleaded.

Shu nodded. He knew how much his blue haired friend feared hospitals. "I'll go find a doctor."

Night had fallen over the busy city. Many slept, waiting for the morning to start their lives again. Others however roamed the streets looking for fun, excitement and pleasure. In a small apartment, a young woman packed quietly, trying to prevent her mother from waking up from her light sleep. She was leaving and there was no stopping her. She zipped the bag to her duffle bag, muttering curses when it wouldn't zip all the way, smiling victoriously when it did at last. She opened her night stand, grabbing her wallet and passport, securing them in her light jacket.

Feeling complete and ready, she tip toed through the hall way, pausing in the living room. She looked at her mother curled up on the couch sleeping soundly, a book in her hands. She dropped her bag near the door, grabbing a small camera. She shuffled into the living room, leaning over the sleeping woman, taking a picture. Looking at the taken picture on the small digital screen, she sighed, walking back to her bag.

Taking the burden in hand again, she looked around the apartment one last time, saying her silent goodbyes. And with that she opened the door, locking it behind her.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 1**

Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed it. Hellfire and I worked really hard on this together. Right now this story is untitled because we can't think of a good one to go with this story. If you have any suggestions….we would love to hear it in our reviews!

So down to the anticipated questions that will be answered in the next editions. Touma has feelings for Seiji and Seiji has feeling for Touma, are they EVER going to get off their butts and tell one another? Why is Mamoru saying Rowen and Willow are dead? Who are Rowen and Willow? What does Yumi want with those two? Who is this random person that just ran away from home? Find that all out in the next chapters to come.

Oh and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, wait

**Prophecy of the Darkest Star**

**Chapter 2**

By: Life the Fay

Co-Author: Hellfire18

Hey everybody! As you can see, I found the e-mail that Hellfire18 sent me of the title ideas. After we began discussing more on this story, I thought this was the best suited title for this progressing story. So when Chapters 3 and 4 are out, be sure to look for this title instead of Untitled!

Disclaimer: We do not own the YST/RW characters. They belong to their rightful owners from Sunrise and Bandai. However, we do own the original characters Willow, Mamoru, Yumi, and any other yet mentioned.

* * *

"_Mommy, wait! Where are you going? Why are you taking Willow? Why can't I go?" The little boy cried, running toward a car, carrying a small bag filled with clothes. "Mommy don't leave me here! Please Mommy!" The boy screamed, tears running down his face, banging his small fist on the taxi_.

_He felt someone grab him and pick him up. He screamed, squirming in the adult's arms until they dropped him. He picked himself up, running as fast as he could toward the moving car. "Don't leave me Mommy! Come back! Mommy come back!"_

_He watched the small vehicle rush away from the house. He shivered in the pouring rain and was startled by the crash of thunder yet he remained where he stood, teddy bear dangling in his left hand_,_ the bag laying on the muddy __ground__ to his right. Despair filled his heart, tears streaming down his face. He felt the arms hold him again. He didn't fight it but rather welcomed it, crying __into__ the shoulder of the older man. He could hear the old man __comforting__ him. "Don't worry Rowen, mommy will come back. She's only going to be away for awhile."_

_Although he was only a boy of five years, he was _wise beyond his years._ It was lie. It didn't bother him though; he just decided to make it his hope, his truth. He clutched his small blue __teddy bear__ to his chest, letting the man lead him into the dark house._

_It was cold in the dwelling, chilling the small boy. The darkness was piercing, frightening him. 'It's going to eat me up!' he screamed inside, hesitating. He __rushed back outside__ but it was too late. The darkness swallowed him whole. There was no man behind him. He dropped to his knees, scared to take another step. He could hear voices around him, but he couldn't see any faces._

"_Come out, come out wherever you are my child."_

"_Child of Tenku the time has come."_

"_Complete your destiny."_

_Hands grabbed him. Rowen screamed, trying to pull away from their grasp._

Touma shot up from his sleep, clutching his chest. The early morning glow radiated from the window that he rested against. He could hear a rattling sound and light conversation around him. Taking in the environment around him, he relaxed, thankful that it was all just a dream. '_Or more like a nightmare._'

He remembered he had left the Yagyu mansion early in the morning in a cab, not wanting to disturb his dearest friends and comrades from their slumber. Ever since he had collapsed in the restaurant, he knew something was not right. He could only think of one person that would know what was going on. '_Grandfather, I hope it's not too late._' The dream kept recurring in his mind, forcing him to think of it and the past he didn't want to remember.

After his father and mother divorced, his mother fought to prevent his father from having custody over him and his twin sister, Willow. Once she won the case, she knew she couldn't keep both of them. She didn't have the money to raise them both and for another reason she wouldn't say. Every time he asked she would only stare at him with sad eyes and say "It's not safe." Touma was sent to live with his grandfather, Mamoru while Willow was sent to live with his mother in the states. They however, never made it to the Tokyo airport. It was around two in the morning when Mamoru received the phone call that Hiromi, his mother, and Willow were both dead. His grandfather arranged for them both to be cremated. Touma was in tears after hearing the news. He was five then and he was called 'Rowen'.

That same year during the winter, Touma had fallen ill with pneumonia. His was sick for months and the doctors said he wasn't going to make it. His grandfather didn't believe it though. Those pain wrecking filled months was the first time he had felt the spirit of Tenku flow through his body, healing him of his sickness with the little strength it had to heal. After he had recovered, he found out his grandfather had changed his name to Touma, forever leaving the name Rowen behind in the grave.

Touma sighed sadly, staring out of the window. He had taken this trip a few times over the past four years. He knew it well. He was to be at his destination in an hour. Grabbing his cell phone, he sent a message.

* * *

Yumi sighed, twirling her ebony locks around her finger. She leaned against the glass of a small telephone booth, holding the phone loosely in her hand. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Moshi, Moshi this is Genichirou," the person on the other end of the phone greeted.

"Greetings sir, the blue bird is soon to arrive at the train station. What would you have me to do?" Yumi asked, staring outside at the dreary weather.

"Well done Yumi. Do nothing at the moment. Just watch him, but make sure he doesn't see you. I believe his sister will be joining him soon. Surely no descendant of the Tenku clan could have ignored that message."

"Hai, I will sir," she said, hanging up the phone. Leaving the booth, the wind blew around her. She smiled. She loved days like this when she could just taste a storm brewing around her. The ebony haired woman strolled around the park until she was out of site, morphing into a cat once again.

* * *

Shu plopped himself onto the couch, exhausted. "Well, Blue didn't leave any clues this time."

Nasuti glared at him and Shin rolled his eyes. "It's not the time to be using dumb jokes like that Shu," Nasuti muttered.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad to laugh during a rough time. Right Shin? Let us be optimistic," Shu argued.

"Never again are you staying the entire summer in the living room watch Blue's Clues marathons . This year you're getting a job," Shin commented, going through the pile of letters with Nasuti.

"You would think he would have left a phone number or an address to keep in contact with him," the auburn haired woman said, concern flooding her usual calm voice.

"Well, leaving in the night has been something I wouldn't expect out of him either," Shu added, remorse.

"Would Seiji know where he is?" Nasuti asked, laying another letter down.

"I highly doubt it," Shin replied, moving over to the couch to roam through a small shoe box Touma left behind. "And I don't believe we should bring him into this."

"Due, Seiji is just as much as Touma's friend as we are. Seiji's the closest to him compared to any of us. He has a right to know!" Shu exclaimed.

"Exactly Shu, Seiji is very close to Touma. He's head over heels over Blue. He was already concerned over the whole hospital ordeal. Just think how he's going to react when he finds out Touma ran away?" Shin stated.

"But-…" Shu was confused. It didn't make sense to leave the blonde out of a situation like this.

"Touma doesn't want to be found," Ryo finally said, grabbing everyone's attention in the room. "He's up to something and didn't want any of us to interrupt it. Ever since he woke up in the hospital, he's had a plan to leave."

"So the question is 'what has Touma anxious?'" Shin said, thinking out loud.

The four of them looked down, thinking quietly over their blue haired friend. The concerns suffocated the usual care-free attitude around the house.

* * *

Touma stepped off the train, pushing his way through the crowd. He grinned, seeing the familiar face he was looking for. Finally dodging enough of the crowd he stood before an older man with short silver hair and grey eyes smiling cheerfully.

"Touma-chan, you have grown so much since I last saw you. You have become the beautiful young man I have always known you to become."

Touma blushed, hugging the older man. "It's nice to see you too Katsuo. I missed all of you so much."

"Not enough to come home until four years later my boy," the old man chuckled, taking one of the archer's bags. "So I assume you are back for the funeral and to finish the rest of the arrangements."

Touma turned his gaze toward Katsuo, surprised. "What?"

The man nodded a smile again on his face. "Ahhh…so you didn't know. I must say Touma-chan; the Tenku clan has always been fascinating. You were pulled home by the armor…surely there was something that triggered it."

"I have been feeling like I should return for some time now Katsuo-san- especially a couple of days ago. While I was eating somewhere with my friends, I had a vision of my grandfather's gardens and a woman walking away. I suddenly felt cold and collapsed. The doctors said it was my blood pressure, however I knew different," Touma explained, walking outside of the train station. He inhaled the fresh air. "Ahh…it's nice to smell the Kyoto air again."

Katsuo looked up to the sky. "The Tenku power is still such a mystery to me, even after all the years I've been working in the family."

Touma walked beside the man until they reached the car, piling the two suitcases in the back of the vehicle. "So how is your wife doing?"

"Oh she's wonderful! As a matter of fact, she's back from the United States to visit for the month," Katsuo commented.

"You know I don't understand that? She could get a really nice job here in Japan yet she insists on working in America. Why is that?"

The older man shrugged. "She loves it there, and she loves the family she works for. They are ever so nice to her she says. She is so excited to see you again, Touma-chan. She told me she got a graduation invitation and a picture of you. She was so touched that you thought of her."

"Oh…it was nothing," Touma stated, getting into the vehicle.

Katsuo put the car into drive, slowly exiting the parking lot. "The daughter of the woman she works for also graduated this year. She was telling me how similar the two of you are. The both of you are Valedictorians of your class and accepted to the highest educated universities around."

Touma chuckled. "I am not interested in dating a person like me Katsuo-san. That would be a disaster!"

The older man chuckled at the response. "I wouldn't want you to either Touma-chan."

Driving away, the two never noticed the two figures, one a cat and another a cloaked figure, watching them leave.

* * *

The young woman grumbled, stumbling into the bathroom. Today was just not her day. "Out of all the days there are, why did you have to do this now?" She mumbled to no one in particular, staring at herself in the mirror. Reflecting was a tired looking young adult with blue hair and brunette strikes in it. She rolled her eyes. '_Damn heredity. Why couldn't I be a normal person with normal genes? But no, I had to be left with the natural blue hair. Who the hell has natural blue hair?!_'

Sighing in defeat, the lady stumbled out of the bathroom. She was getting a little hungry and decided to grab something to eat before she searched for a pay phone. Finding a small café area, she ordered a sandwich, a banana, and bottled water. Sitting down, she ate silently, dragging out her laptop to do some work although she mostly stared at the people walk by her.

After thirty minutes, she was satisfied that she was full. Getting up from her seat, she began roaming the airport until she found what she was looking. Leaning her cart of bags by the wall, she picked up the phone, putting some change in the machine and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before an elder lady answered.

"Moshi Moshi, Hashiba residence," the woman greeted on the phone, music softly being played in the back ground.

"Hi, my name is Hashiba Willow. Is Hashiba Mamoru) there," the girl asked.

The voice seemed to choke slightly. "Oh…I'm sorry Miss but it seems that Mamoru has recently died from a heart attack. Is there something you needed from him?"

Willow gasped, laying her hand on her face. "Um…I-I just needed a place to stay for awhile. I'm at the airport right now, and was going to see if he could let me stay for a couple of nights."

"Oh dear my child, of course you can stay for awhile. I'm sure he would have loved to see you again Willow. Now you don't worry, I am on my way to get you," the woman assured.

"Wait! How will I know who you are?"

The woman laughed lightly. "Oh trust me my dear; you will know who I am. I will see you in one hour."

Willow hanged up, slightly startled by the woman's statement and the news she heard about her grandfather, Mamoru. Taking a deep breath, she moved on until she found an empty seat isolated from other people. She sat down, rummaging through her cart until she found a small container. Slightly opening it, she looked inside to see two mice in a cage. She smiled lightly at them. "Hey guys. We'll be home soon so just hold on a bit longer."

* * *

They arrived around early evening. Touma got out of the car opening the back trunk to retrieve his two bags. Katsuo frowned, looking around the house.

"How odd, my lovely wife isn't here," he said, walking away to open the small house for the archer. On the door was a small note:

_Katsuo,_

_Went to the airport to retrieve my missing luggage. Will be back ASAP._

_Ai Shiteru__,_

_-Mizuki_

The older man raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how she could have noticed missing luggage. She had five bags!"

Touma chuckled. "Women are like that though. When we went somewhere with Nasuti, she had to have at least three bags of things. It was crazy!"

"That was the woman you stayed with?"

"Hai. She took care of all of us," Touma replied, lowering his eyes to the ground. He was already beginning to miss all of people he thought of as family. His stomach churned to know he left them without them even noticing. '_They're probably worried about me._'

"She must have been a wonderful woman to take care of five growing boys. Just thing of the feasts," The old man exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, laughing wholeheartedly. "It must have cost a fortune to feed all of you!"

Touma smiled. "Well all tried to pitch in the best we could," he said, leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen. "Hey Katsuo, I'm kinda tired. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"Oh of course Touma-chan! You're room is upstairs the second room to the right, but you should already know that," Katsuo directed, leaning against the sink. "I'll come to wake you for supper."

Touma smiled, walking up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was just like he had left it four years ago. Plopping down onto the bed, he rolled over to look at the small stars on the ceiling. Staring at the small consolations made him all the more miss the Yagyu home-especially Seiji. At the mansion, it was Seiji who had bought him stars to put on the ceiling of their room. Sometimes at night, the two of them would lie on the floor of their bedroom and point out the patterns of the constellations and other shapes. Thinking of the good times next to the blonde finally allowed the archer to rest peacefully.

* * *

At the airport, Mizuki walked around the airport, looking for her "lost luggage" as she had told her husband in a note. Of course, that wasn't what she was here for. Standing on her toes she found what she was looking for-a young lady slumped over a pile of luggage with blue hair and brunette streaks. She clicked her tongue '_She must be going nuts to see her hair like that,_' she thought, walking over to the girl. Clearing her throat she got the girl's attention. "Well, it's nice to see you again Miss Willow."

The girl jumped in surprise before jumping up to embrace the older woman. "Mizuki! What are you doing here?"

"You asked for someone to come pick you up and here I am? Are you ready to go?" Mizuki stated, starting to walk off.

Willow followed behind, carting her luggage. "Actually I'm thrilled to see you Mizuki! I'm tired of being cooped up in an airport."

"Oh my girl, I couldn't agree with you more," Mizuki replied, opening the car door for Willow to get in. "Now you sit and relax and I'll get the entire luggage in the trunk."

Willow opened her mouth to say something but suddenly stopped by the look the older woman was giving her. She finally got into the car. A few minutes later, Mizuki got into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"I hope you're hungry darling. We have a huge meal at the house waiting for us."

* * *

There was a knock at the door, startling the blue haired man. He rose from the bed to open the door. On the other side, Katsuo stood smiling. "Hey sleepy head, are you ready to eat?"

Touma blushed. "Yeah, sure. I'll be down there in just a minute."

Closing the door again, he went to the bathroom adjoined to his room. He washed his face and hands before looking at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. He had woken up nearly an hour ago from a wretched nightmare. It was similar to the one he had had only this morning only it was during the time of Arago. He fought alongside the others when they all began to slowly vanish. The scenery dimmed and Arago was no longer there. All there was complete darkness. Touma felt chilled. In his mind he realized he feared this darkness more than any battle with Arago. He began to run but to no avail. Touma fell and fell in the darkness, voices screaming at him.

He jumped when he heard a banging sound, alerting him that time still was going on. The banging sound continued, confusing him. He looked over at his door to the bathroom. Nothing banged against it. Turning his head to the other side, he saw another door. Walking over to the other side, he inhaled, opening the door fast. Nothing.

He scratched his head. '_Touma, either you're trying to scare yourself with noises downstairs or you're hearing things._' He went back into his room to change his shirt. Sighing, he looked down at himself when he finally noticed a small pink ball, rolling around-on its own? Looking closer, he noticed a small animal in the ball. Walking over to it, he picked it up to examine it better.

Inside was a small brown mouse with a white strip on top of his head. The white contined again on the animal's back as little specks as if someone had flicked white paint on the mouse with a paint brush.Touma chuckled. "I've been scaring myself with a mouse the entire time."

"No, actually you've been scaring yourself with _two_ mice," someone said behind him, startling him yet again.

Turning around he saw a young woman dressed in sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a dark blue. Her hair caught Touma off guard with its color-shocking blue hair and small brown streaks. On her shoulder was another mouse with a white face and brown body with a white strip across the rear of its body. Taking in the fact the girl grabbed the ball from the ground protectively that she was the owner of the two little creatures.

She laughed. "Sorry about my appearance. It seems my hair decided to change color on the flight here to Japan. It usually stays brown for a couple of days before changing back to this," she said humorously, shaking a chunk of her hair.

Touma coughed. "Uh…yeah…sure. And who the hell are you?"

The girl looked mystified, as if the archer should have known just who she was. "You seriously don't know who I am?"

"Should I know you?" Touma asked, raising his eyebrow.

The blue headed girl shrugged. "I guess not. I'm supposed to let you know you're being slow and you need to get your butt downstairs," she said, leaving Touma to be lost.

Touma didn't stay lost long however. He chased after the girl, until he reached the kitchen. In the kitchen, Katsuo and Mizuki sat already waiting for the two young adults. Touma pointed his hand at the girl. "Katsuo, who the hell is this and why is she here?"

The older man looked at Touma and then at the girl. "Well, since you ask so bluntly Touma-chan let me introduce you. Touma, this is your long lost twin sister, Willow Hashiba, that you thought died fourteen years ago in a car accident with your mother," the man simply stated, before turning his gaze at Willow. "And Willow, this is your long lost twin brother Rowen Hashiba. Since you've last seen him, we had to change his name to Touma to protect him from your father. Now the reason she's here Touma is for the very same reason you are here."

Willow grinned at Touma while he stared at her dumbfounded. "Hi Touma or should I just call you brother."

**To be continued….**

* * *

For FFN readers I apologize for the delay. After finishing the other two chapters for this story, Hellfire alerted me that I NEVER put the 2nd chapter up for you to read. I feel horrible!

Wasn't it just awesome! I really liked writing this chapter…it was so much fun! I added my own sense of humor in some parts. I didn't know how to end this chapter so I let Hellfire look at it…she said she liked it this way so we stopped it here.

Just a reminder…don't forget the next time I update this story, it will no longer be Untitled. It will be the **_Prophecy of the Darkest Star_**. I don't want to get any of my readers confused! And because I have had this chapter on hold because of my own stupidity, the next chapters will be coming up within the next week. After that though maybe hard. I want to get another chapter done of Dreamless Love up before I get on with this story. Okay…I think I have said enough. Now onto the questions!

Touma has a sister?! Why has that been hidden all this time? Why are they trying to protect the twins from their father? Why do these two servants know so much about the family? What is Touma and Willow's father up to? Who else was watching Touma leave the train station either than Yumi? Is Seiji going to find out Touma is missing? How will the guys find out where to look for their blue haired friend? Where the heck am I going with this story? Find out all in the next editions of Chapter three and four!


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

**Prophecy of the Darkest Star**

**Chapter 3**

**Part 1**

**By Life the Fay**

**Co-Authored By: Hellfire18**

**Author Note:** Just to let everyone these two chapters (Chapter 3 Part 1 and 2) are both connected together. They are both based on the same time period, just different point of views. The one you are reading now is about the Troopers.

Also, for those who aren't use to the Japanese names, let me help you out so you don't get confused.

Rowen--Touma

Sage--Seiji

Ryo--Ryo

Kento--Shu

Cye--Shin

Mina--Nasuti

White Blaze--Byakuen

Cale--Anubis

...I think that is everyone in this story thus far. Hope that helps you! :)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the YST/RW characters. They belong to their rightful owners from Sunrise and Bandai. However, we do own the original characters Willow, Mamoru, Yumi, and any other yet mentioned

* * *

Ryo sighed, checking his watch again for the hundredth time in the past five minutes as he sat on the uncomfortable seat, waiting for Seiji to get off the train. He growled. "Why did he have to be on the delayed train?"

Shin shrugged. "Things happen sometimes Ryo. You just notice it more because time is not on our side. I bet Seiji is just as much irritated as all of us."

Ryo sighed. 'I know Shin, it's just I'm tired of being on the bench when we could already be searching for Touma."

Shin, Shu and Ryo had been looking for leads to find their beloved blue haired friend for two days, gaining no clues. They avoided telling Seiji, for fear he would lose his calm and start a rampage through every city in Japan looking for Touma. It wasn't until yesterday they received a call from Seiji himself, telling them he had found out Touma was missing and had left with someone in a car in Kyoto. He told them he would meet them there at the train station with Anubis in tow, who had reported to Seiji where the archer ran off to.

At the thought of the blonde, he came into view, the former enemy, Anubis behind him. Although he looked stressed and extremely tired, the blonde looked mostly like himself. Seiji wore khakis and a light green polo shirt. A bag was in his right arm. Anubis dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

Shu jumped out of his seat, grabbing Seiji's bag from him. "Hey Blondie! Did you have a nice ride?"

"It was decent," Seiji plainly stated. He looked behind him where Anubis stood. "Do you sense him anywhere?"

The scarred man frowned. "Only a small amount. He hasn't been around here since I first saw him leave."

"That's good, right?" Shin asked, confused by the discussion between the bearer of Kourin and Yami.

Anubis shrugged. "It could be good. It would mean he is still here in Kyoto. It also could mean he traveled here and then left Kyoto another way."

Ryo growled. "Well, that's helpful," he muttered sarcastically.

"Let's not lose hope yet. How about we start searching the city and ask people if they have seen him," Shu pitched in.

Shin grinned. Shu always tried to be optimistic. "That is a wonderful idea Shu! We have nothing better to do."

Ryo nodded. "Well, let's split up gang. Shin, Shu and I will search north. Seiji, you and Anubis search south. We'll meet somewhere in the middle by sundown. You have our cell phone numbers."

"What about a hotel?" Seiji asked.

Ryo blinked. "Oh yeah, Nasuti has that covered for us."

Shin smiled. "See you later Seiji, Anubis."

* * *

"They are still uncomfortable around me."

"Who is?"

"The other Troopers, Rekka, Suiko and Kongo, I can sense it."

Seiji shrugged. "I would be to if it wasn't for the fact that I had to deal with you," he grinned before looking at his friend seriously. "Don't worry Anubis; they will get over it with time. We are still uptight about the war. Plus, it would help a bit if you would actually call them by their real names."

Anubis glared. "It's a hard habit to stop once you start it. I just had to deal with so many of you dumb boys wearing armor with those names, I just started calling them all the same name."

Seiji grinned. "Well unlike those boys, we kicked your asses. We have earned being called by our names rather than the armor."

"Honestly though, when I see all of you together, I think the same thing. I just can't believe the battle with Arago is finally over."

The two walked down the streets of Kyoto. They had gone to the local stores, asking if they had seen the blue haired man. They had even showed them a picture of the archer. So far though, no one had, discouraging Seiji.

Stopping near the door to the next store, Seiji sighed. "I'll take this one Yami since you handled the last one."

"It's Anubis now, Kourin."

Seiji smiled mischievously, walking into the store. Looking around, he found the cashier was a young girl. Using his most charming smile, he walked up to the young girl. "Excuse me lady, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The girl looked up from her reading, looking over Seiji before setting her book down and smiling. "Yes?"

Seiji dug through his pockets. "You see, I have a friend that went missing days ago and we found out he came here to Kyoto. I was wondering if you have seen him," he explained, handing the woman Touma's picture. "His name is Hashiba Touma. Any information would be much appreciated."

She examined the picture thoughtfully before handing him the picture. "Wow…he has changed a lot since I last seen him."

Seiji stopped breathing for a second. "You-you know him?!"

The girl shrugged. "Well, yeah. We went to the same junior high. He was such a dork. He was always doing extra math homework. I can see now he is pretty cute…I haven't seen him since freshman year though. I heard he transferred to a different school in the Yamanashi Prefecture."

Seiji grinned. "Do you know where I could find him now?"

She frowned. "Not really. All I know is that there are still Hashibas around here somewhere. I don't know where though."

Seiji bowed slightly. "Arigato, lady." He left the store.

"Nothing here either, eh?" Anubis asked, following the blonde down the street.

"She said that Touma use to live here. They went to school together. Also, there are still people around here named Hashiba. That was just about it though," Seiji answered with a sigh.

"I thought you said Touma lived in Osaka?"

"That's what I always assumed. He said his father lived there but that was it. I only assumed he lived with his father since he said his mother died when he was five. I didn't expect he would have another legal guarding," Seiji cleared up, looking at his watch. "It's about time we go to the restaurant."

Anubis nodded, waving down a taxi.

* * *

Two days went by and still there was no sign of Touma. The Troopers were beginning to get restless. Even Shu was losing his appetite for food! Out of all of them though, it was Seiji who was taking it worse. The blonde hardly ate or slept. He could barely sit and rest for a minute. The guys all knew what was wrong. The blonde was blaming himself for Touma's disappearance.

'_I'm__ so sorry I failed you Touma-chan. Please come back. I want to make things right._'

/_Before he left, he would wake up to Touma crying in his bed. He knelt next to him, letting him know he was there for him through the link._

_Touma turned around, pulling the blonde next to him in the bed. Seiji complied, it wasn't unusual for one of them to have nightmares and need each other's comfort afterwards. They were the scars of the war they fought_; he_ wrapped his arms lovingly around the archer._

"_Touma, what's wrong?"_

"_Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it Seiji," Touma whispered, clinging onto the blonde for dear life._

_Seiji looked down at the blue haired man in his arms. "Oh Touma-chan, we defeated Arago. There is nothing to fear now. All the bad is gone from this world."_

_Touma shook his head repeating. "No, something worse is coming…far worse than Arago. I'm afraid I will lose you…or any of the guys. I'm scared. I don't want to lose you."_

_Seiji remained quiet…thinking of Touma's words. His heart began to beat faster hearing Touma's confession of not losing him. 'Date…it isn't how it sounds. He means as a brother, nothing more.'_

"_Touma, you don't need to worry about losing me. It was just a horrible dream you had…__ it's__ not going to happen and most importantly, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."_

_Touma looked up. Tears flooded his midnight blue eyes that reflected the moonlight that crept into them room. Seiji nearly forgot to breathe looking at the hopelessly lost beauty. "Touma-chan?"_

"_Seiji, please stay with me tonight."_

_Seiji consented, adjusting himself until he was in the blankets with Touma and had his arms again around the small frame of the one he adored secretly./_

He wanted to kick himself in the head now. Why had he just dismissed Touma's fears? Why didn't he continue with the conversation? Why did he have to be such an ass sometimes?

And now Touma was gone. His Touma was gone…and Seiji was lost without him.

Not being able to rest in the hotel room where he and Anubis slept, he decided to explore Kyoto in the morning. The air was crisp and slightly chilly. The overwhelming fear of losing the archer ached at him. He needed to get away. He needed to find the man that brought him so much happiness. He needed Touma.

He couldn't lie to himself. There was a time when he thought of Touma as his brother. He was always so understanding. He was always there when the Seiji needed him. They didn't need words to understand each other. Touma was his best friend. But his friendship soon evolved into something more deep-more intimate. He had feared telling his friend the truth, so he had remained silent. Even with Anubis' advice, he couldn't gather the courage to tell the archer his most affectionate thoughts.

He shook his head. '_I should have listened to Anubis and had just told him what was on my mind. I shouldn't have denied myself of loving him…how stupid can I be? If I had told him, we wouldn't probably be in this mess. He would have been with me in Sendai…and my family wouldn't be looking for a bride for me._'

Not far from him, a flash of blue caught his attention. Focusing his vision, he gasped. Across the street was a person in a light jacket, jogging. Their hair was blue.

"Touma," he whispered to himself, beginning to cross the street to catch up to the archer. "TOUMA!"

The person turned around. Violet eyes meet midnight blue. Seiji smiled, waving his hand. "Touma! It's Seiji!"

Instead of stopping, the figure turned and sprinted away from the blonde. Seiji cursed. '_Do you have to play hard to get Touma-chan this early in the morning?_'

He chased Touma down the street. '_Damn he is fast!_' he thought, turning into a small alley. He kept going, only a few meters away from the blue haired archer. He wasn't going to give up until he reached his friend.

:Anubis, I need your help. I found Touma!:

Touma took another sharp turn into a small street. Seiji gritted his teeth. He didn't know if he could keep sprinting any more. He took the turn, surprised to see the figure down on the ground. From his distance, he could hear the other muttering curses. He held his ankle possessively. Seiji bit his lip. Touma hurt himself. "Touma! Are you alright? Do you need help? Touma?" He said, walking up to the archer. He was surprised to see Touma's hair to his shoulders. '_I know his hair grows fast but I don't think his hair grows this fast!_'

Touma turned around. "Hell no I'm alright! You come chasing me like some dog and then I go and trip on something that isn't there! And my name isn't TOUMA-so stop calling me that!" the look alike yelled, crying out in pain, grasping their ankle.

Seiji blinked. Before him, cringing in pain was a young woman practically identical to the warrior of the heavens, Touma. He blinked, getting down to her eye level. "Gomen nasai miss…It's just…you look so much like my friend who is missing right now. I thought you were him."

The girl glared at him. "I hope his name is Touma," she muttered, gritting her teeth. "Honestly, I wouldn't be one of your friends the way you were chasing me."

Seiji winced. "Gomen again. It's just…you have the same color hair-blue."

The girl's eyes widened but she all too soon composed herself. "No, I am definitely not a boy with blue hair named Touma. I'm a girl who thought you were going to mug her or something around those lines."

Seiji slowly helped her up. She cried out, falling back down. "Damn ankle. I can't walk around like this. And I forgot my phone in the limo so I can't contact Mizuki," she mumbled, looking up at the blonde.

Seiji hesitated, looking around before kneeling down at her side. Grabbing the girl's ankle, he began to focus his power. He was caught off guard when the girl kicked him in the stomach.

"Watch it pal. I'll mace you if you try some funny business with me," she warned, shifting into a more defensive stance.

Seiji smirked. "Cool it missy. I'm not going to hurt you. I can help you," he said, grabbing her ankle. "I can heal. Just close your eyes."

The blue haired girl snorted. "Okay...whatever Blondie."

Seiji grinned at the nickname. It was something all the guys called him-especially Touma. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the wound, slowly pulling the ligaments together again. The precious minutes healing seemed more perpetual. Images of Touma swarmed his mind. He smiled. The archer was slowly opening his eyes, waking up to join the rest of the world. The blue haired man slowly set up from his bed, his hand in his hair. It looked like he had a headache. Touma looked around the room…and then Seiji noticed it. This wasn't his and Touma's room at the mansion! It was another room…in another place! '_What? This isn't my memory!_'

Touma's eyes seemed distant, looking out the window. "Seiji," he whispered, looking down at the bed he sat on. "Please Seiji…Shu….Ryo…Shin…don't come looking for me. This is something I must deal with myself."

Seiji gasped, startled when a hand brushed against his cheek. "Hey you okay Blondie? You spaced out on me!"

Seiji looked down at the ground before he looked up at the girl standing, a grin on her face. "Thanks for healing my ankle. I didn't know if people could do that anymore. I promise I won't tell since…it isn't natural," she exclaimed, walking around the blonde. "Wow! It feels as good as new."

Seiji stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Wait miss I have something to ask you." He fumbled through his pocket and took his wallet out. 'I have a feeling she knows where Touma is…perhaps she'll tell me,' he thought, taking out the picture of Touma from his wallet, handing it to the girl. "As I explained before, my friend is missing. His name is Hashiba Touma. Have you seen him?"

The blue haired girl analyzed the picture while Seiji studied her face. Her eye began to twitch and her body posture slightly shifted. She staggered a breath. "Um….no. I have never seen him. I hope you find him!" She shouted, throwing the picture at Seiji, and dashing away.

Seiji watched the girl leave. He could feel the shadows darken around him. With a sigh, he turned around. "I asked you to help me, not to trip the poor girl."

Anubis shrugged. "I didn't think being in the alley way and holding her down was going to make anything better for you," he defended himself. He turned the direction the girl left in. "I think she knows something."

Seiji nodded. "I could tell she was lying. She knows exactly where Touma is right now. When I healed her, I caught a vision of Touma. She has a very close connection to Touma…she's protecting him from us."

Anubis nodded. "I'm going to keep following her. Perhaps I might see where Touma is at right now."

Seiji watched him vanish with the shadows before kneeling down to pick up Touma's picture. His hands still tingled after healing the blue haired girl. Looking at the picture, his eyes slightly changed darker from the icy violet they usually were. "Touma-chan, where are you?"

* * *

Nasuti groaned. For days now she had been searching the entire house for an address of Touma's house. None was yet to be found. She now began searching the internet and still she had found nothing.

'_Okay Suti, get a hold of yourself. We will find something surely…they show people doing stuff like this ALL the time on television. You just need a break_,' she thought, getting up from her seat. She smiled at the cat that lay comfortably next to the wall. "Oh Byakuen, I don't know how you do it- sleep throughout the day."

Byakuen turned his head her direction. The only response she got was a long yawn. She grinned. "You'll have to teach me sometime. I'm going outside to check the mail. I'll be right back," she informed, leaving the study. She aimlessly roamed the house, picking up small items that the boys had left out and putting back in their significant places before stepping outside. She came back in the study within minutes, shuffling through the letters. "Oh Byakuen, most of it is just junk mail for Shu! He and his silly addiction to those magazines with manga in them."

She laid most of the mail on the table next to the computer. Out of nearly ten envelopes, only one was addressed to her. Her eyebrows rose, reading the name. "Mamoru Hashiba?" She opened it carefully. Inside she found a disk and a neatly handwritten letter. Sitting down in her computer chair, she read the letter out loud.

_Dear Nasuti,_

_By the time you receive this letter, I will be deceased and my dearest grandchildren will be in grave danger without yours and the Samurai Troopers assistance. Let me introduce myself. My name is HashibaMamoru, a lowly servant in a **T**emple to the heavens near Kyoto and the grandfather to twins Willow and Row**E**n. The two of them are now eighteen and full of spirit and wisdom beyond their years._

_If you search through the disk that I enclosed with this letter, you will see all the data I have collected about my grandchildren. You will learn that after their parents divorced, they were both separated and that Willow died April 14 at the age of five in a car accident. You will also find out that the mother of the two also died in the accident. Rowen however lived until he died from pneumonia February 7 in the hospital. These deaths however were mere acts…they never happened. Rowen is no longer Rowen but the bearer of the armor Te**N**ku-Hashiba Touma. Willow also lives in America. By time you receive this letter though, I believe the two of them will be reunited again, and the enemy will be at their doorstep, ready to attack._

_I can understand your confusion at this time, which is why I have left the disk in your possession to look through. I must however, continue on to even greater confusing matters concerning the enemy of the Tenku clan. Your **G**randfather, Isamu, and I were great friends. I had helped him with the data in the floppy disk that you possess of the Samurai Troopers data. In closed in that disk also has other information on the Tenku clan. It is in the files you have not been able to open…unless you had the password. In those files, you will be able to access all the information of the Tenku clan and assist my grandchildren in their greatest battle yet._

_I would like to thank you for your hospitality to my grandson, Touma. He has greatly appreciated having you as a friend and ally. I only wish that I could have met you for myself._

_May the Heavens always shine for you,_

_Mamor**U**_

Nasuti turned the envelope around. "So Touma, this is where you are at," she said to know one, writing the address down. She looked at the letter. "He said there was a password yet he didn't tell me it…unless!"

She noticed the bold letters throughout the letter. Writing those letters separately she found it spelled T-E-N-G-U. "Tengu…um."

She placed the floppy disk that contained the information on the Troopers, she opened the folders that she could never open. She typed in the letters. She smiled when the file opened. "Awesome! Thanks Hashiba-san. I will do all I can to help them, but first, I have to contact the guys!"

* * *

"Yeah Suti…I'll tell the guys. Thanks for the update," Ryo said, closing his cell phone. He looked over to Shin and Shu. "That was Nasuti. She said she got a letter from Touma's grandfather. It had an address to Touma's home."

"That's great! It seemed like she had a lot to say. What was it about," Shin question.

Ryo sighed. "I think I was right after all. Mamoru, Touma's grandfather left Nasuti a floppy disk with articles and reports of a Rowen and Willow Hashiba. It turns out Touma's name use to be Rowen and he had a twin sister, Willow that died thirteen years ago. In the letter, he said that it wasn't exactly accurate-she is alive."

Shin gasped. "You think the girl Seiji saw this morning was his twin?"

"It would make sense. According to Seiji, she looked just like him and when he healed her he found a connection to Touma through her," Ryo stated. "That's not all there is though. The man also gave her a password to another database in her grandfather's research. In that database, there was more disturbing information. It turns out there is a legend about twins in the Tenku clan that when sacrificed will awaken a dark evil that will consume life itself."

"What?" Shu stopped. "You think that this enemy is after Touma and his sister so he can sacrifice them?"

Ryo didn't answer but kept walking through the store. Shu decided not to persist on the answer. Instead, he sighed, looking through the stores that they passed by. A flash of blue caught his attention as he passed a hair product store. He stopped in his tracks, turning back around. Inside the store was a blue haired girl shopping. Shu recognized her instantly from Seiji's memories. Looking at her for himself, she also looked familiar from his past.

"For the love of heaven Shu, tell us when you're stopping-oh!" Shin snapped before his mouth was covered by Shu.

"I think I found the girl Seiji was talking about from this morning," Shu murmured, walking into the store. Shin followed behind him. They decided to go through the hair products as well, trying not to look to obvious. Ryo came from the other side. They had the girl surrounded now.

The blue haired girl picked up a box, looking at it thoughtfully. She tapped her foot impatiently before turning her head to look at Shin. "I really like the color of your hair. My hair use to be that color…until I came to this forsaken island."

Shin blinked; surprised the girl had just started a conversation. "Oh…okay."

She looked up from the box again, smiling. "Oh…you all came. It's about time! I've been waiting for all of you."

Shin laughed nervously. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that the three of you have been looking for me while Blondie looked for Touma. I could hear you talk to each other through the mind link…or actually through Touma's mind link," the girl explained. "My name is Willow; I'm Touma's twin sister."

Shu gasped. "Wait a second. You're Willow! I remember you when we were this little," Shu exclaimed, emphasizing with his hands the height they were when he remembered her. "You're Touma's sister? I thought you were his cousin."

Willow grinned. "Naw…I'm his twin sadly enough. I barely remember you, but Rowen was talking about all of you last night so I have a feeling you're Shu, right?"

"Whoa, wait a second. Pause!" Ryo ordered, turning to look at Shu. "You know her?"

Shu nodded. "My family owns a summer house miles away from here near Touma's home. He and I use to play together while she played with my sisters. Then one year I didn't see her and Rowen was being called Touma. I never questioned it."

"You never told us you knew Touma before we got the armors," Shin muttered.

Shu shrugged. "I didn't think it was important. Touma obviously didn't think it was either so we just didn't say anything about it."

"You're not getting what I'm saying," Shin glowered, smacking Shu across the head. "You know where Touma lives and you didn't even give us a hint to it! We could have found Touma before now you big lug!"

"Ow! I'm sorry Shin…I just didn't think," Shu apologized, hiding behind Ryo.

"That's right you didn't think! You never think except about food!"

Ryo grinned. "Okay you two, that's enough. Surely Willow here can help us, right?"

Willow smiled. "Yeah, I can. Just let me get my dye and I'll show you where Blue Boy is."

The blue headed girl handed the dye to the cashier, paying for the small box. After getting her money back, she walked back over to the three, dialing a phone number. "I forgot. I have to call Rowen to let him know I'm on my way. I want him to be out of that bookstore before I come for him," She enlightened. Her smile soon enough turned into a smirk.

"Geez Mr. Cranky, I was just letting you know I was on my way back to the bookstore. Are you still there?"

Shin chuckled. Opening his mind link, he sought out the Seiji. :_ Hey Seiji, are you still looking in the bookstore?_:

:_Yes, why?_:

"Okay. See ya Rowen!" Willow hung up. "He's going to wait for us there…of course he doesn't know you're with me so it will be a surprise for him."

:_He's right there Seiji, waiting outside of the bookstore. Make sure he doesn't escape!_: Shin directed. He smiled cheerfully at the girl. "Thank you for all you're help. We actually didn't expect for all this to happen."

Willow smiled also. "I didn't expect to help you either until last night. I didn't realize how important all of you are to him until I went through his memories last night. You really were his first friends. He loves all of you in his own way…I couldn't let him ruin it for himself."

"So, Willow is your name right?"

"Is your name Ryo?"

Ryo laughed. "Well, yeah. Good guess. Have you lived here in Kyoto all this time?"

"No, I just came back a couple of days ago. I kept having dreams about something coming after me…and then I saw my grandfather die and that was it for me. I came here and I met Touma or my Rowen. Whatever name you want to call him. I prefer Rowen myself…he lectures me on it but I don't care. I know he likes it," Willow prattled.

"So…Touma didn't know you were alive either," Shin asked.

"No. I didn't know he was alive either. I thought he died after I went to America," Willow answered. "Oh…Rowen isn't really happy right now."

Shu groaned. "He'll just have to get over it because whatever Seiji is lecturing him about, he deserves it."

"You know, he thinks he did the right thing by running away," Willow stated. "Whatever called us back to Kyoto was strong…something we both knew we couldn't avoid. Something we had to stand up to ourselves. Like Rowen, I ran from my own home also."

Ryo stopped in his tracks. He pulled Shin and Shu beside him, just beyond the corner, Touma stood next to Seiji and Anubis. He could tell they were having an argument. Willow continued on her track.

"Ryo what do you want," Shu growled.

"Quiet Shu, Seiji can handle Touma on his own and besides Touma would listen to him before any of us," Ryo remarked. "There's something not right here. She just said that they were called back to Kyoto and they both ran out without anyone knowing. I don't know what this girl is like, but I do know Touma wouldn't do that unless something terrible was coming."

Shin nodded in agreement. "She also said something about having dreams before coming here. Touma was also, Seiji told me about them."

"Why would their family just split them up and have have both of them believe the other one was dead? It's as if they didn't want the two of them to come together," Ryo added, turning his watched the twins talking to each other. "Whatever is after them wanted them to unite again here in Kyoto. They probably know exactly where they are at."

"Then what are they waiting for? Why don't they take them down now…why wait?"

Shin and Ryo looked at Shu in disbelief. The two of them hadn't thought of that one. If the enemy had plotted a signal for the two twins to reunite again, why hadn't they automatically attacked them. What were they waiting for?

"I think we need to get Touma and his sister out of Kyoto fast," Ryo motioned. He looked at the other two. They all were thinking the same thing. "Well, that's enough of that, let's meet up with Tou and tell him how we feel, eh?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

YAY! Part one is finished. How was it everybody. I split this chapter up…if I had kept it as it was it would have been like forty pages long. I didn't want to fry poor Hellfire's brain. I already to that enough with my consetent 5 e-mails a day.

Part two will be coming out shortly…I'm just waiting for it to be proofread. I suck at that so Hellfire offered to help with that. Thank you for that Hellfire! It means so much to me.

Well, I'm sleepy now. I should take a nap. My questions will be on the Part two. I'm just being lazy today! :)


	4. Chapter 3: Part Two

**Prophecy of the Darkest Star**

**Chapter 3**

**Part 2: Touma and Willow**

**By: Life the Fay**

**Co-Authored By: Hellfire13**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the YST/RW characters whatsoever. They belong to Sunrise Bandai and whoever else owns them.

**Author Note:** Just to let everyone these two chapters are both connected together. They are both based on the same time period, just different point of views. The one you are reading now is about Touma and Willow.

* * *

Touma dragged himself downstairs, into the small kitchen, plopping himself into the closest seat before slumping until his head lay on the wooden table. He hated mornings. They just started too early.

Katsuo grinned, taking a drink of his tea. "Well good afternoon Touma-chan. You're as late as ever," he greeted rather cheerfully. "At least I see that it's a family trait now."

"Huh," Touma muttered, turning his head to other side to see a mop of blue hair next to him that didn't belong to him. His thought process was extremely slow before he realized it was Willow, the mysterious girl that he found out was his twin sister last night. Her hair no longer had brown streaks throughout it but now was completely blue. Thinking it over, her hair was slightly a lighter shade of blue compare to his…but it was hardly noticeable unless they both stood in the sunlight and someone stood right in their faces. He groaned, raising his head from the table. A coffee mug took its place instantly.

"Alright Willow, head off the table," Mizuki ordered, smiling at the two twins. Mizuki was the wife to Katsuo, the older man that took care of Touma alongside his grandfather. Like her husband, she had helped raised Touma's twin sister in America alongside his mother. He was still in shock that both his sister and mother were still alive! He thought they were both killed in a car accident years ago.

Mizuki seated herself next to the blue haired girl. Katsuo took his place between Touma and Mizuki. "On behalf of Katsuo and myself, I want to apologize for last night. I should have told you that we were going to having another guest. It was rude of me just to say Willow was lost luggage," Mizuki apologized.

Katsuo grinned. "We didn't know that Mizuki's little surprise would stir Touma into a little fit screaming profanity around like a sailor."

Touma blushed, muttering a small apology.

Mizuki smiled, leaning over the table to tab Touma's hand. "Oh it's alright Rowen-oh I mean Touma. You had a right to know. After all this estate is now yours."

Willow rubbed her eyes. She was starting to wake up after the couple of sips she had of the coffee. "Mizuki, can I ask what is going on? Why were we separated at five years old? How come Rowen and I never knew we existed still?"

The couple exchanged looks before Katsuo cleared his throat. "We have been working for your family for so many generations. Some things we have been told while others we've been given direct orders with no explanation-"

"Whoa! Back up a bit. You mean you have been working in this family for a couple of years. Not generations, right?"

"No Touma, I said it correctly-generations," Katsuo stated. "We've worked in the Tenku clan for nearly two hundred years. We are immortal and are still quite young. We just use glamour to appear old for the locals' sakes."

Mizuki shook her head in agreement. "You've grandfather did the very same thing. He also was an immortal."

Katsuo smiled. "The day of the divorce of your parents we were told that some things were going to change. Your mother, Hiromi, came in the night. She couldn't keep both of you because of money and also she knew that she couldn't hide both of you together. If she was caught, she wasn't going to let _him_ have both of you. We kept you, Touma and she left with you Willow. We were told to set up an accident and so we did."

"The two of us together made an illusion of a small dark car hitting a tree with a woman and a young five year old girl. It made the newspaper the next day. Everyone thought that Hiromi and her beautiful girl was dead," Mizuki added.

"And that is what I found out the next day," Touma whispered, tears were in his eyes. "I watched as they buried my mother and my twin sister…and now I find out it was all a lie."

Willow grabbed Touma's hand, holding it tightly in her own. "It's alright Rowen-chan…I'm right here. I'm not dead. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you this time."

Mizuki smiled at the display of affection between the two. "That scene alone was not enough though for Mamoru. He knew that they would still search for Touma, so he devised a plan. And not only had that but Willow knew you were still alive. At this time you had grown extremely weak from pneumonia. We made you die…sending you to the hospital and the doctors pronouncing you dead. Another illusion by us. We buried you next to your sister and mother. From there, we changed your name from Rowen to Touma. We knew they wouldn't search for you under a different name. They know that there are many in this clan…they wouldn't suspect you as Touma. We then sent the letter to Hiromi about your death."

"Mom was hysterical that day. She wouldn't eat, drink or sleep for days. She finally told me after the third day. It was then that I felt like I lost my other half. And then you arrived, Mizuki," Willow said. "She went back to normal as if nothing happened after you came."

Mizuki smiled. "That's because I came to bear her the news that nothing was wrong and that Rowen was fine."

Willow nodded. It was all beginning to makes some sense. "So in reality, the only people you wanted convinced of our death was the enemy and us. But, why us?"

"For this reason," Katsuo said, pointing at the two of them. "We had a feeling that once the two of you found out you were alive, you would go after them…and then the enemy would know. Although they believe you both are dead, there is something deep inside them that tells them differently."

Mizkui nodded. "That's why your grandfather never visited you. He wanted to real badly; however, he knew he was being watched constantly. He knew they wouldn't care to watch an old lady go to her job and then come to Japan to visit her husband so it was my job to protect you Willow, and also to deliver the messages back and forth."

Touma tapped his hand impatiently on the table. "Okay I understand the separation thing a little bit however, it still doesn't explain something," Touma began. "I remember my mom always happy when she was married to my father. She never complained and she never had anything bad to say about him. And then one day out of the blue, she decided she wanted a divorce. She took Willow and I from our home. From then on all I heard about was how cruel my father was-how he would drink or hit me yet he never laid a hand on me. Why is that?"

Katsuo smiled. "I guess you never exactly believed us on that one-eh Touma? Well, you are right. Your father was a good man until he began to meddle into things. Your mother noticed it and saw the 'signs.' She didn't want to leave…she was still very much in love with the man, but she knew she had to. If you had stayed any longer Touma, that man may have become abusive and even hit you. That's why we kept telling you about his alcoholism and abusive nature."

Willow sighed. "I keep feeling like we are missing the big part of this. Splitting us up-it seems like this is the big clue! Why were we split up?"

Mizuki grinned. "Careful Wil, your American side is coming out," she lightheartedly said before her expression went back to serious. "The divorce had much to do with both of you…so does this whole situation. I can't say much at the moment…it's all too soon."

Willow frowned. "Stop right there? You can't just stop right there! Just tell us Mizuki."

Katsuo stood up from his seat, walking over to the oven. Mizuki watched him cautiously before turning her gaze to the alert young twins.

"Like I said, I can't say much at this time but I will warn you. When you were separate, the two of you were in danger. Now that you are united once again though, trouble is knocking on your door step. Your grandfather's death was no medical thing-not even an accident. He was immortal after all. He was murdered by the only that can kill an immortal-magic. They are trying to get you both…they knew the Tenku clan could not ignore Mamoru's death so easily, no matter how far they were," she whispered, before leaving the table in a rush.

The two twins looked at each other, hoping the other would have the answer to their questions. Touma turned his stare away, looking over to the man that helped raise him. "Katsuo, what does she mean?"

"What Mizuki says is true. The enemy is after the both of you. All we know is that it has something to do with a prophecy."

Willow stood up. "A prophecy? All this has to do with a prophecy?"

"Not just any prophecy my dear," Mizuki entered, laying three journals on the table next to them. The fourth was handed to Touma, a page already opened.

Touma looked down at the written words. It was his grandfather's handwriting! He began to read it out loud.

"When the mirrored azure stars are reunited

the August Star will be restored

by spilt blood and bonded essence

darkness shall come to power once more.

Life shall become undone

order shall give way to passion's rule

mortals become slaves to the Brilliant Male

the pillars of man become ruin.

Darkness shall cover the land, sea, and sky

the Pole Star shines ever more brightly than before

Yet in the hollow rock of crystal, in the moonlit pool

heaven's altar shall rise to balance the evil

and restore the splendor of the stars

the hope of the universe regained

the sky's chantry shall be the light of the world."

* * *

"Willow, it's getting old. Quit it before I grab that camera and shove it where the sun doesn't shine," Touma grumbled, a violent edge to his tone.

Willow grinned mischievously, laying the camera on the small in table next to the couch. "Oh, Rowen, I can't help to be tempted by your charming self. You just look awesome studying so intently," she replied cheerfully.

The blue haired archer looked up from his research. He was relieved not to see a bright flash of light once he looked straight at his twin. "I know that…I just think twenty shots are enough! How many do you need?"

She shrugged. "Don't know Rowen."

"It's Touma," he corrected, throwing her a book. "Here occupy yourself."

The girl crinkled her noise in disgust. "Naw, I'll pass. I'm going upstairs to my room. Call me when supper's ready."

Willow didn't wait for her brother to say anything as she jumped up from her seat and jogged up the stairs. She stood beside her room, flipping on her light and then closing the door. She then quietly walked into her brother's room. She had some exploring to do.

Since she had arrived at the small temple her grandfather owned, she had been randomly having voices, images and memories flood her head that weren't her own. All of these were connected to two things-dreams and Touma.

Since they had first met only days ago, she began to feel a bond bring them closer together. It startled her at first that while he was downstairs and she was upstairs, she knew exactly what her brother was going to say…or even worse, what he was thinking. They began finishing each other's sentences. They also began to pick up on each other's irritating habits before they began.

Since her bond with her brother became strong, so did her dreams. Willow was use to having dreams where she fell into darkness. She was also use to hearing the voices telling to come to it, however since she had arrived in Japan, the dreams have increased. They were nightly…and she wasn't just falling into darkness anymore. She was beginning to see shapes of bodies surrounding her. She was now tied up…Touma beside her. One individual would come face to face with them, hidden in a silver mask now.

'_Child of Tenku the time is near._'

'_Complete your destiny._'

Willow gasped, holding her hands to her ears. "Shut up! I don't know what you are talking about?"

'_Child of Tenku the time is near._'

'_Open the seal that sleeps in the darkness._'

'_Awaken the darkness!_'

"Will? Will, where are you?" Touma called. She jumped from her seat, laying her hands in her lap. Seconds later, Touma entered. "Willow, what are you doing in my room?"

Willow stepped away from the bed. "Nothing."

Touma frowned. His sister wasn't the great liar she thought she was. "Come on Will. What are you doing in my room?"

"Rowen, what was your childhood like?"

Touma blinked. He wasn't expecting that kind of question from the girl. "Um…why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious…to see if we went through similar things."

The archer sighed. "My childhood wasn't bad; however it was like a bed of roses. In pure honesty I wasn't a child. I forced to grow up by the adults around me because of my intelligence. The only people that protected my innocence were my grandfather and Katsuo. They couldn't however protect me from my own peers. They always called me names and bullied me. I would come home with bruises all over me. There was one day I decided to defend myself. I knew I had a power they didn't…so I used it. My grandfather found out and punished me severly. Because I released such a strong power within me, I had a hard time controlling it and my emotions thus, I caused a bit of trouble. My grandfather decided to do something to help with that, so he began to teach me archery. From there, things began to get. I still wasn't accepted in school, but I began to feel a deeper calling. My samurai heart was beginning to awaken. I transferred schools and meet the guys-Shu, Shin, Seiji and Ryo. They were my first real friends. They were also the people I fought alongside. They also were Samurai Troopers. We fought the dynasty together…and now I'm here."

Willow nodded. "I would like to meet your friends…they seem to be awful special to you."

For the first time, Willow saw her brother genuinely smile. "Yeah…they are. I hope you get to one day."

Willow looked down at the bed spread. She began to trace the patterns with her fingers. "It sounds like we had similar lives. I had troubles controlling my powers also as a kid. Things would float around and hit the kids that I was upset with. My mom and I moved so many times throughout my elementary years. She began training me in the sai. She also taught me how to swim and put me in the swimming team. I improved so much until I was fourteen; I began having nightmares about the armor. In the middle of my classes, I would begin to bleed from wounds that would just appear. My body would glow. My mother didn't fight it then…she decided to take me out of school. From there, I was in home school until the next year. She put me in high school then.

Touma's eyebrows furrowed. "Funny…even at such a distance, we had a bond. I wonder how strong it will be once we get to know each other better."

"Yeah…so do I," Willow mumbled before jumping up from the bed. "Hey Ro-we should have a sleep over tonight."

"Nani?"

"Let's have a night out together, just the two of us. We can get to know each other better. Tell each other our darkest secrets. We've been away from each other for thirteen years. We have so much to catch up about!" Willow exclaimed.

Touma grinned. "Okay! Sure…what are you planning?"

Willow sat back down on the bed. "Let's do it outside…like a camp ground. We can have s'mores."

"Well let's not just sit here Will. Come on, get up and get ready. I'll tell Mizuki and Katsuo our plans. They might want to join us."

* * *

Hours later Willow and Touma laid side by side, staring up at the stars. Mizuki and Katsuo had spent most of the evening with them before they returned to the house. Now they just spent their time talking about random things or just not talking at all. Even the silence was comforting to them now.

"Okay so let me get this straight…" Willow began, her eyes closed. The two of them had found out about they could mind meld together, just like Touma did with the other Samurai Troopers. "So the blonde…his name is Date Seiji, right?"

"Hai, Will. He is the bearer of the armor Kourin. With a source of light, he can heal injuries however; it takes its toll on him. We try to avoid making him do those kinds of things…but for some reason anytime I hurt myself, he has to help me. He can't just let it heal on its own," Touma babbled. "His family owns a dojo in Sendai. He keeps to himself a lot and doesn't open up easily with others. He and I are best friends though…or that's what I think. He left the house the day our grandfather died. I haven't heard from him since…," Touma answered. His heart tightened at the mention of the blonde swordsman.

Willow rolled over to look at her brother. "You must miss him, don't you?"

Touma faked a smile. "I miss them all…especially Seiji. He was my closest friend. We use to do things like this all the time-except without the fire and marshmallows. We would just go outside on the roof and just look at the stars. I would tell him about the constellations…and he would listen."

The girl smiled. "Awwww…sounds like my Rowen has a crush on Seiji-san."

Touma tackled her, tickling her sides coolly. Blush was creeping into his cheeks. "Knock it off Will."

"Ahhhh! You…….stop it Ro…..can't….deny the….TRUTH!" she screamed, giggling in between each word. Touma stopped, giving her opportunity to breath. "Okay…Shin is the bearer of Suiko and he has a passion for water."

"Yeah, you would like him Willow. He is the most cheerful person I have ever known…just don't get on his bad side. He can be a killer," Touma added. "I have been on his dark side before and trust me…it isn't fun."

"What happened?"

"I decided to play a practical joke on him one day so I took one of his angel fish from the tank and put it in a separate container in my room. I put a decoy in there and ran over to him and told him Angel was dead. He rushed to her side…he almost fell for it until he held her in his hands and found out it was rubber. I was already in trouble there but what happened next was something I never expected."

Willow leaned over, laying her head on his stomach. "What?"

"Byakuen came out of my room prancing around like he had received the best birthday present of all time. Before my eyes, I caught a glimpse of the fish in his mouth before he swallowed it…Shin was in tears. He locked himself in his room for the rest of his day…I felt bad for him until he got a hold of me the next day. I learned my lesson that day- NEVER touch Shin's fish."

Willow burst into laughter. She could feel her brother tensing at the memory of it. In her mind, she saw the flashback of the 'torture' Shin had created for her brother. She wished she could have been there to have witnessed it all. "Thanks for the warning. Now Ryo, he bears the armor of Rekka and is the unofficial leader of your group."

"Great guy he is. He gets down at times…he puts too much pressure on himself. I didn't really get to know him until all our friends were taken captive. We became pretty close and I got to understand him more. I try to always be there for him, and I think he knows that."

"He should. If not then I'll have to kick his butt so he knows," Willow stated, pulling her light jacket close to her. "And lastly Shu, the bearer of Kongo and the strong headed one. He looks familiar."

Touma snorted. "He should. Don't you remember in the summers when we visited grandfather he was there?"

Willow squinted, trying to think. "No…but that was a long time ago. I barely remember a lifetime with you."

Touma rolled his eyes. "Fine be that way. Shu is loud and obnoxious at times. He has a huge heart though…and always keeps the five of us from killing each other. He acts all big and honcho but deep down, he is a big teddy bear."

"Kay. They all sound great. I wish I had friends like that at home," Willow commented, still roaming through her brother's memories.

"But you do. What about this Jamie girl I keep seeing?"

"Oh…Jamie. Yeah, Jamie is my best friend. She is the only one I have showed my 'special powers' too. She didn't know what to think at first but she later on accepted it…over excitingly. She's a diehard fan for Star Wars so she always joked around that I 'use the force.'"

Touma chuckled. "That sounds like found. It seems like you guys do a lot together."

"Yeah…I miss her. I should probably call her," Willow thought out loud.

Touma got up on his elbows; his once mischievous and animated eyes looked darker, more solemn. "What's mom like?"

Willow looked into Touma's eyes before turning to look back up at the night sky. "She's something else. She always seems to have the enthusiastic attitude about life. She isn't a quitter and she has a passion for journalism. She can get carried away at times with her job, but you can just tell she loves you. Her eyes show it…kind of like yours does. I have a feeling she'll be coming to Japan soon to find me, so you'll get to met her face to face."

The archer smiled slightly. "Yeah…I hope so," he said, shifting a little. "Hey Will, I'm ready to go inside. I'm getting a bit chilled out here."

Willow agreed, assisting her brother on putting out the fire. She noticed in the moonlight her brother wasn't acting right. He kept blinking, as if trying to focus on something. He kept grabbing onto things around him and he seemed to be shaking. Willow grabbed for his hand. "Ro-are you okay? You look terrible."

"I'm just tired Will. Don't worry about it," he mumbled. He stumbled, falling down on the dirt path below their feet.

Willow screamed, kneeling at her brother's side. "Rowen! Are you okay?"

Her brother didn't respond. The blue haired girl could feel the terror rise in her. She quickly grabbed her phone from her back pocket. Touma needed help and she knew she wouldn't be able to carry him alone. "Hey Katsuo…No, I'm alright. It's Touma. He just fell down unconscious here on the path. I need some help getting him back to the house. Yeah…okay. Hurry please!"

Five minutes later, Katsuo came through the clearing with a flash light. He smiled cheerfully. "You should calm down Willow. He's fine…his blood pressure crashed that's all. I've been waiting for the past couple of days for this to happen."

"What?"

Katsuo grinned, picking up the unconscious Touma. "A lot of stress can cause things like this. I had a feeling it was going to fail him soon enough. Don't worry Willow. He is fine. He'll be up and about tomorrow as if nothing happened."

Katsuo carried Touma and Willow walked beside, watching her brother intently. She felt guilty she didn't see the signs. '_I didn't even notice he was struggling. I'm so sorry Rowen. I'll be more careful next time._'

As the two walked away, a small cat followed behind them in the shadows purring softly.

* * *

Willow walked the streets alone. She didn't expect her twin brother to awake until noon. That night before was rough on Touma, crashing from all the stress that overwhelmed him. Terrified, she had remained by his side awake and alert to her brother's condition. The extra time had given her the opportunity to read her grandfather's old research journals about the Tenku Clan. She had also collect some of Touma's albums she had found and just to be noisy, read many of his journals. Although she and her twin were opening up to each other fast, she had learned many things about Touma's past.

'_He has it tough. Having to fight for his life for others that don't even know. The nightmares still plague him and the only comfort he can get is through his comrades that are haunted with the same memories. That must be tough…especially for Rowen. I know how tough it is to give up logic for sophistic legends. Gosh, Ro…how did you do it?_'

She stopped, looking around at the nearly empty street. She was surprised to see no one out this morning. '_It really can't be that early,_' she thought. Shrugging, she picked up her pace. '_Oh well, it gives me space to release some energy!_'

Although her brother was still much a stranger to her, she could help but fall completely in love with the archer and his charming personality, vulnerable blue eyes and his impish smile. Willow had found her missing part in him. Her puzzle pieces she had kept for years were beginning to find their place in the photograph of her life.

"Touma!"

Willow stopped in her tracks, turning around. She knew she was the only one around so the person must have been talking to her. She saw a blonde man waving his hand as he crossed the street. "Touma! It's Seiji!"

She hesitated. '_Who the hell is Seiji_' she thought. '_I don't know but I don't think I'm going to stand around and wait to find out!_' She turned around, sprinting. She had to get away from there.

Willow turned the corner sharp, hoping the blonde wouldn't keep following her. Sadly, it didn't happen the way she wanted. '_Damn he's fast!_'

Her thoughts were beginning to jumble and her legs were weakening under her. She couldn't keep going. She turned another corner. The alley was dark. In her opinion, it was darker than it should have been but she didn't care. She had to hide fast. In a flicker of light, she thought she saw a face before she collapsed, sliding across the paved street. She hissed, shots of pain going through her body, all coming from her ankle. Willow shifted until she was sitting, cradling her ankle. "Shit! How am I going to get out of this one?"

Seconds after the blue haired woman's fall, the blonde appeared around the corner, rushing toward her. He slowed, seeing her on the ground. Willow tried to move away but to no avail. She muttered curses to anything that would hear her.

"Touma! Are you alright? Touma?"

"Hell no I'm alright! You come chasing me around like a dog. And my name isn't Touma!" She spat, glaring holes into the others eyes.

If Willow hadn't been in pain, she might have rolled in laughter. The man's name was priceless. His violet eyes were wide in shock, mouth slightly dropped. His blonde hair was slightly out of place being windblown from his jog. For whatever reason he wasn't chasing her, she could tell he wasn't expecting this-whatever this was.

'_You know…he's kinda cute but for some reason, I have a feeling I know him…or I should know him._'

The blonde kneeled next to her. "Gomen nasai miss…It's just…you look so much like my friend who is missing right now. I thought you were him," the man apologized, looking directly into her eyes.

Willow glared back. "I hope his name is Touma," she muttered, gritting her teeth. The pain in her ankle was extremely excruciating. "Honestly, I wouldn't be one of your friends the way you were chasing me."

The blonde winced, looking away from her. "Gomen again. It's just…you have the same color hair-blue."

Willow's eyes widened. '_Damn! I thought I knew him. He's Seiji-one of Rowen's friends! They came looking for him. I wonder if Rowen knows about this?_' "No, I am definitely not a boy with blue hair named Touma. I'm a girl who thought you were going to mug her or something around those lines."

'_There's got to be something I can do to help him find Ro. I don't want to just give up myself…that's just too easy. Perhaps…yes! That's it!_'

She let Seiji help her up. Falling back down, she faked a cry. She had to see it he would do it. She had to see him heal. Only then would her plan work. "Damn ankle. I can't walk around like this. And I forgot my phone in the limo so I can't contact Mizuki," she mumbled, trying to sound pathetic as she gave her best defenseless gaze.

Willow watched the blonde, Seiji look around before kneeling beside her. He grabbed her wounded ankle. She grinned. Now she could make it that easy. With her other leg, she kicked him in the stomach hard enough to make him stumble. "Watch it pal. I'll mace you if you try some funny business with me," Willow warned, shifting into a more defensive stance.

Seiji smirked, getting back on his feet. "Cool it missy. I'm not going to hurt you. I can help you," he said, grabbing for Willow's ankle again. "I can heal. Just close your eyes."

'_Yes!_' She thought as she snorted. "Okay…whatever Blondie."

Willow noticed he smiled at the nickname. So he must have recognized it. She knew it was the nickname her brother called the blonde man. Allow the young man to do his magic, she closed her eyes. Seconds later, she could feel the power all around her. It reminded her of the sun and the warmth and comfort it brought when it touched skin. Using her bond with Touma, she slowly began transferring images of her brother to the blonde, hoping he would get the message.

Although she could understand her brother not wanting his friends in family matters, she didn't agree with him. Willow had a strong feeling his close friends would have to join them in the fight with their enemies that hadn't showed their faces yet. So as not to betray her new founded brother, she decided to give information leisurely, hoping his friends would get the hint fast.

Once the warmth slowly faded away, she opened her eyes. The blonde still kept his eyes closed. He was still caught up in the moment with the memories that flashed through his head. Smiling, she touched his cheek. Seiji gasped, startling Willow.

"Hey you okay Blondie? You spaced out on me!"

Willow stood up on her own, watching Seiji look around the ground. Obviously he was out of it. "Thanks for healing my ankle. I didn't know people could do that anymore. I promise I won't tell since…it isn't natural," Willow exclaimed, walking around the blonde. "Wow! It feels as good as new."

The blue haired woman began to walk away slowly; hopping Seiji would stop her in her tracks. She had to make him make the first move. '_Please Seiji! Please stop me!_'

"Wait miss! I have something to ask you."

'_Yes!_' She thought, turning around and walking back over to where the blonde fumbled through his pocket until he had his wallet. He pulled out small picture, handing it to Willow.

"As I explained before, my friend is missing. His name is Hashiba Touma. Have you seen him?"

Willow couldn't help but smile looking at the wallet size picture. Touma was dressed in jogging pants and a lose t-shirt. He was standing, holding a long bow, focusing on a target she guessed meters away. She twitched her eye, and shifted to her other foot that was injured only minutes ago. She staggered a breath. '_Damn! I should go into acting._' "Um…no. I have never seen him. I hope you find him!" She said cheerfully, throwing the picture at the blonde before dashing way.

The girl didn't turn around to see the blonde standing next a taller and older blue haired man with a scar on his face, talking. She did know though that she would be followed. She prayed she would be. It was about time her brother faced his close friends.

After roaming the streets lost, she finally found the small black car she called 'limo.' She smiled, waving at the older woman that leaned against the driver's door. "So I see you made some new friends today," the woman commented as Willow came into hearing range.

Willow's smile brightened. "Oh Mizuki, it's nothing. Let's go home. I wanna see if Rowen woke up yet. I have to take him shopping today," she exclaimed excitingly, getting into the passenger seat.

Mizuki chuckled. "Oh brother. What am I ever going to do with you?"

* * *

Touma woke up feeling warmth he knew well. He eyes fluttered open, looking around. He was disappointed to see that his hopes were only dreams. He cursed himself. '_You should have known he wouldn't be here! He doesn't even know you're gone._'

The blue haired man sat up from his bed, pulling his hair back. He had a throbbing headache. Everything from the night before was a blur. He remembered being with Willow and talking about the past with her. He also remembered the feeling dizzy the entire time and his vision was blurring on him every so often. It wasn't until he began to shake that he decided he had to get back to the house. The last thing that he remembered was walking beside Willow. His only guess was that he passed out.

Touma gasped, turning his head to look out of the window. He felt Willow probing through his mind. And then he felt the warmth again…an image of Seiji appearing in his mind. The blonde had his eyes closed, focusing on something. In his mind's eye, he noticed that the blonde had a light surrounding him, realizing the blonde was healing someone. Then it clicked. '_Willow, what the hell are you up too?_'

"Seiji," he whispered, looking down at his hands. He wanted to see the blonde haired man so badly, yet he knew he couldn't. He couldn't bring harm to any of his friends. "Please Seiji…Shu…Ryo…Shin…don't come looking for me. This is something I must deal with myself."

He felt the aura of the blonde slowly vanish. His heart pounded fast against his ribcage. He got up from his seat on the bed, deciding to rest next to the window. He laid his head on the cool glass, watching the sun rise the rest of its way up into the heavens.

Darkness was where he belonged. He loved the night and the heavens that painted a magnificent picture above him. He loved the crisp air. He loved the sounds of the night. Yet, even with those points, he hated it. He loathed the emptiness the darkness brought. In truth…he was lost without the light. He was lost without Seiji.

"Seiji…I love you. Please…don't come for me," Touma whispered, a tear slipping down his pale skin.

"Rowen! Rowen!"

Touma composed himself fast, pulled the hair from his face and rubbed the dried tear streaks from his face. Turning his head to look at the clock on the wall. '_Has it really been thirty minutes since I woke up! Damn, I must have zoned out._'

Willow came into his room, bouncing onto his lap. She kissed him on the cheek. "Morning sleepy head! It's nice to see that you are okay. I was worried after you passed out on the ground."

"Sorry about that Will. I didn't know my blood pressure was that low," Touma admitted, circling his arms around his sister. "What have you been up to?"

She shrugged. "I went on a jog around the block. It's really pretty here. I think I going to take pictures around here."

Touma nodded, remaining quiet. The two stayed still, listening to the silence around them.

Willow shifted in Touma's lap. "Hey Touma?"

"What is it Will," Touma questioned, alarmed she had called him Touma. She rarely did that, always determined to call him by his birth name Rowen.

"I'm kinda scared about this whole prophecy thing. I've read about it in grandfather's journals and it doesn't sound good at all," Willow began. "They need twins from the Tenku clan to awaken an evil unknown to this world. From what I understand, the followers of this evil tried to do it before but it failed miserably. One of the twins had died in the process, however, evil still leaked through the seal and roamed this world."

Touma nodded. "Yeah, I read that also Will. What is it that frightens you?"

"What if they take us Touma and awaken the evil inside the seal? Why if you or I die in the process? How will humankind survive if the evil spreads? How will it be stopped," Willow asked. She couldn't stop the questions or tears forming in her eyes. "I'm terrified Rowen."

"Shhhhhhh…there, there Will. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Touma whispered the promise, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Willow turned to look at her brother in the eyes. She could tell he meant it. She hugged him. "I love you Ro."

"Love you too," Touma answered back, embracing his sister. He wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed. I can tell you had plans for today other than to cry on my shoulder."

Willow grinned. "Good idea Rowen! I'll meet you downstairs!"

* * *

"Oh Rowen it isn't that bad! See-there's hardly any people around! Most people are at work!" Willow stated, pulling her brother around by the arm.

"No, not really," Touma muttered, looking around the mall. He really hated shopping-especially with and for someone else. He grunted, feeling a small fist hit him in the stomach. "Okay, it isn't that bad…but still bad."

Willow sighed, still holding onto the archer. "Oh Rowen…we are going to have to get you out more often. Aren't we?"

Touma glared. "I'd rather curl up in a ball and die then have to shop twenty-four seven!"

The blue haired girl sighed. "Have it your way Ro. I'll be sending you an assassin."

Touma chuckled, ruffling Willow's hair. "You are horrible."

"I can't help it that you are rubbing off of me. I'm influenced easily…that's why I'm an American teenager!"

"Loser."

"And what are you?"

"A Japanese teenager that believes all Americans are bull-headed people that always want and will get their way. They don't understand the necessity of peace and tranquility. Besides, what America doesn't know is that we have control of them."

Willow smirked. "How's that?"

"We have control of their futures. Why else would we have invented Nintendo? To influence their children," Touma answered, grinning.

Willow snorted. "That's why I pray you NEVER take over Japan…much less the world."

Touma gasped. "How did you know my plans?"

Willow giggled. "It's that obvious. You better turn down that thought or else America will find out through the radio waves. Then they'll be after you."

The blue haired man grinned. "You know I love you, right."

Again she shrugged. "How can you not love me? I'm the sexiest thing alive!" Willow teased. "Just kidding. I love you too Little Boy Blue."

Touma raised an eyebrow. "Little Boy Blue?"

"Oh…I guess you might not know it. It's a children's fable in America. There's a Little Bo-Peep the girl and Little Boy Blue in the story. I thought the name suited you well," Willow explained.

"Alright Little Bo-Peep," Touma said, stopping at the bookstore. He smiled sheepishly at his sister. "I'm going to be in here for awhile."

Willow nodded. "Alright then, I'll meet you here once I'm done picking up my things. See ya Ro!"

Touma smiled, waving at her. He watched her leave until she turned into the corner before going into his sanctuary. It was quiet in the store with hardly anyone around. Light classical music softly played in the background. He roamed the aisles until he was at the science fiction are. Picking up a few books, he sat himself on the carpeted floor, beginning to read the first page of the first book.

By the time he was in the middle of chapter two, he became aware that there were other people in the store arguing amongst each other.

"He's somewhere in this mall. I can feel him."

"Well, this must be a good sign…I haven't touched his mind link for days now."

"You don't have that great of a connection with him though."

"Oh and you do?"

"Well, I am his friend."

"Yeah, the friend who hides all his emotions inside and doesn't give a damn about anyone else but himself."

"I am not like that! I care deeply for him."

"Then why don't you just admit to him that you are head over heels for him Seiji before he decides to move on."

Touma stiffened at the name Seiji. Slowly turning his head from the bookshelf he quickly turned back into the safety of his hiding spot, spotting the sight of blonde hair. '_Damn! How did he find me here? Wait-why is he in Kyoto? Shouldn't he be in Sendai?_'

Gathering his books, he quickly evaded his hiding space, trying to avoid the blonde who was quickly getting close to where he was. Getting to the side of the bookshelf, he watched the two walk together, still arguing.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Seiji asked. His back was turned from Touma as he talked to Anubis.

"I'm not going to comment on that one. You should be brave enough to ask him yourself Blondie. If he really means as much to you as you say he is then you wouldn't go hiding things from him. Touma deserves better than that."

Seiji nodded his head, sighing. "I guess you're right."

Touma was almost out of there, as he paid the cashier the money for the books. He grabbed the small plastic bag and started leaving the small bookstore when the unspeakable happened. His phone began to blare loudly Pirates of the Caribbean music.

He grumbled, rummaging through his pants pocket until he flipped his phone open. "What Willow?"

"Geez Mr. Cranky, I was just letting you know I was on my way back to the bookstore. Are you still there," Willow asked.

Touma sighed. "Yeah, I am. I'll wait for you outside of the bookstore."

"Okay see ya Rowen!"

"Bye."

Touma sighed, putting the phone back away. The loud had startled him. '_Hopefully Seiji didn't notice that._'

Just as the thought hit him, a hand fell on his shoulder. Touma tensed, slowly turning his head. Behind him was his worst nightmare-Date Seiji had found him. He didn't look too happy about it either.

"Trying to sneak out of the store Touma, eh? I thought you loved the bookstore," Seiji stated.

"Um….hi Seiji. Why are you in Kyoto? I thought you were supposed to be in Sendai with your family."

"I was until I got a phone call from Anubis saying that you were here. The guys confirmed to me that you had run away in the night. What's going on Touma? This isn't like you at all."

Touma looked down at his black sneakers. He was embarrassed by his past actions. "It's a long story Seiji. I have no time to explain it to you."

Seiji pulled his blonde hair away from his right eye, showing both eyes. "Oh you better have time Touma-chan. You have no right to scare me-I mean all of us. The others didn't know where you were, if you were kidnapped or if you were even dead or alive until I called them and told them you ran here. What are you doing here?"

Touma glared at the blonde. "Like I said, it's none of your damn business! Maybe I left without a word because I didn't want you guys to find me!"

Seiji's hair fell back into his face, his eye now wide. "But, why? We love you Touma…you hurt us badly by just running off with no word. I haven't been able to sleep since you left. Surely you can explain to us why!"

Touma stepped back away from the blonde. "I can't."

Anubis cleared his throat, trying to bring out so much of the tension from the argument. "So Touma, you live here?"

"Hai, I'm from Kyoto. I've lived here since I was five. My home though is about forty five minutes away from the city though."

"Cool. I remember when coming through this down centuries ago. It was smaller then of course. It's changed since then."

Willow came bouncing up behind Touma, throwing her arms around her brother. "Rowen, look what I found! My hair is going to be brown by tonight again. Don't know if it will work though…I've never used hair color before though. You think it will work?"

Touma shrugged. "It should. If not, maybe it will be black now."

Willow glared, punching her brother in the arm. "Jerk," she muttered, finally turning her gaze to the two other people standing there. "Oh…are these you're friends Touma?"

"Yeah…Willow this is Seiji and Anubis. This is Willow, my twin sister."

Seiji looked at her, startled. "I think we have already met this morning."

Willow nodded. "Yeah we did. Touma this was the asshole that chased me down the street early this morning before you woke up."

Touma looked at her. "Nani? When were you in Kyoto?"

"I already told you. This morning I went for a jog!"

"You didn't tell me that! You just said you went on a jog, not _where_ you went on your jog!"

Seiji looked over to Anubis who just shrugged. He didn't know Touma had siblings much less a twin sister. Whoever she was, the two of them sure fought like siblings.

Around the corner came three other people Touma knew all too well. Willow saw them at a distance, stopping her fight with her brother to wave them down. "Hey guys!"

Touma looked over his shoulder, but soon turned away to look at his sister. "You did this on purpose! You knew they were here!"

Willow smiled innocently as the four came closer. "I might have. I thought having your friends around would cheer you up Rowen. Although you have been denying it, you've missed having them around-I can tell. Besides, they are the Samurai Troopers. Maybe they can help us with our own predicaments we have been researching."

Shu was the first to see Touma. "Hey guys, its Touma!"

Ryo walked over to Touma, trying to control his anger. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ryo calm down. Here in a mall is not the place to get angry with Touma. Let's find a more private area to discuss this," Shin said, pushing Ryo away from the archer.

Willow smiled, grabbing her brother's arm. "Oh! How about you guys come home with us? We would love to have guest in our home-right Rowen?"

Rowen glared at his sister, before turning to his friends. "Yes, you can ride with us since I have a feeling you guys didn't bring the jeep. It'll be a little crowded though."

Anubis smiled. "I'll stay behind and wait for Nasuti while you guys go. She said she would be coming down this weekend. I'll lead her to your house from there."

Shu nodded. "So it's a plan!"

Seiji smirked. "And now you will have to explain to us Touma everything."

Touma smiled nervously as he was lead to by the arm by his sister. :_You know Willow, you're going to die for this_.:

:_I know Rowen, but it's for the best. I have a feeling this evil we are going to be up against is not going to be easy to handle with just the two of us. We need all the help we can get._:

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

So there you have it-Chapter three is now done! Now onto the questions.

What is the enemy waiting for? How are the guys going to act having a girl joining their group? What does this propehcy have anything to do with this story? Find it all out in the next chapters.

Also, please leave a comment. We really like hearing from our readers and being critique on what we have for you to read.


	5. Chapter 4

Prophecy of the Darkest Star

Chapter 4

By: Life the Fay

Co-written by: Hellfire13

Disclaimer: We do not own the YST/RW characters whatsoever. They belong to Sunrise Bandai and whoever else owns them.

~*~

It had been a long evening that slowly moved to nightfall and then morning. After bringing the Samurai Troopers to their humble home, Touma had closed himself off from everyone. The slamming door had pierced Willow's heart. She never meant to betray her brother she had only begun to trust days ago. She remained next to his door for the remainder of the night, trying to talk to him through the door.

The sunshine creeping from the hallway window woke the blue haired lady curled up on the carpeted floor. She rubbed at her dried eyes. Frowning, she noticed the door still remained closed and more than likely barricaded by random objects Touma had thrown at the wooden door nearly twelve hours ago.

"Did you sleep well on the floor?"

Willow turned her head, smiling nervously to see the auburn haired man standing next to the staircase, staring intently at her. She remembered his name to be Shin. Thus far, he was the kindest to her. He walked gracefully toward her (all of the Troopers seem to have a grace to them), holding a small teacup. He handed her the cup. "Here, I made you a cup of tea. It should help ease the tension."

She muttered a thank you under her breath, sipping the warm liquid. She sighed in contentment, feeling the tea already move through her body. She blushed when she noticed he was still there, sitting next to her by the door. "Are all of you awake now?"

"No, Ryo still sleeps. The search for Touma had exhausted him physically and emotionally. He will probably be up within an hour," Shin answered, removing the lint from his blue Dockers. "Seiji and Shu are around the estate doing their own thing. I have a feeling they will be up here sometime to check on Touma. They have been worried about him-especially Seiji."

"Seiji is the blonde, right?"

"Hai, he is. We are all friends but it seems like Seiji is the closest to Touma-kinnda similar to Shu's and my friendship," Shin replied.

Willow nodded. "I see," she muttered to herself. She rested her head against the door. "So how did you sleep?"

"Very well. Thank you so much for giving us a place to stay and also for helping us find our Touma. We didn't know what to think when he just vanished on us."

Willow merely nodded, the words felt like they slice through her core. She avoided eye contact with the other, hating to see the pain reflecting in his water like eyes. Many times she took glances in them only to turn away, thinking she had seen a reflection of her mother's eyes.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"What?"

"Your mother-you miss her," Shin whispered, lifting her chin to look at him. "I know you ran away from home."

Her midnight blue eyes widened, looking directly into the sea green eyes. "How-"

"Like the others, some of our senses have been enhanced such as our reflexes, hearing and sight. We also have special capabilities that link us to our armors. Because my element is water and the human body is made of seventy percent of it, I could control the water in you…but I would rather not. Instead, I seek out your emotions and thoughts. I would like to help you understand what is going on inside of you."

Willow was stunned, trying to think of something to say. "Shin…that is just freaky."

The auburn haired warrior chuckled. "I know…I think it is too. All of us have some connection to the armor that makes us unique."

"What's Rowen's?"

Shin blinked, surprised by the question. "Well…I never really asked him. I know he can fly and he has at times talked to the stars, but I don't know if he can hear them respond back."

Willow giggled. "That's funny…and kind of strange," she stated. She curled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and rested her head on her knees, looking at Shin. "My mom use to tell me that when I was a kid, I would talk to plants. I always tried to convince her that there were little creatures that lived in them but she would just laugh it off. She thought I had a big imagination."

Shin laughed. "I can imagine that. So tell me, why did you run away from home?"

"Can't you read my mind?"

"I'd rather hear it from you than invade your privacy."

Willow shrugged, nervously picking at the soft carpet strings. "What can I say-I felt a calling just like Rowen. I saw images of a garden before my body went cold and rigid. I couldn't breathe anymore-I was so scared that I was dying. I didn't even think that I was feeling the death of my very own grandfather," she explained softly. "I knew I was doing the wrong thing by just walking away from my home, but I felt like I didn't have a choice. So I left."

"I find that rather odd. Touma had the same feeling," Shin commented, his attention moving toward the staircase. "It makes me wonder if it's not a trap."

"A trap?"

"Dude, you didn't tell me you were having a party up here," Shu exclaimed, jumping up the last step to join the duet. "You were going to leave the life of the party out of this one?"

Willow snorted. "The two of you are the life of the party?"

Shu glanced behind him at Seiji who took his sweet time. "Okay, maybe not Blondie here but I sure am the life of any party."

Shin rolled his eyes. "We are not having a damn party Shu!"

Shu frowned. "Well that ain't fun," he muttered. He grinned at Willow. "Man, your Gramps had a great place! I had forgotten how elaborate he kept his gardens. This place could have a killer party."

"Is that all you can think about-parties." Seiji barked, sitting across from Shin. "How is he?"

Shin shrugged. "Don't know much. He hasn't come out yet."

"He's sleeping right now," Willow reported effortlessly.

"What are you two doing up here anyways?"

Shin shook his head. "Waiting for Touma to come out of his room."

Shu frowned. "The door is still locked?"

"No," Willow stated. "I already unlocked it. Mizuki had a key."

"Then why have you not went in yet," Seiji asked formally.

She smirked. "Well, one he's asleep. Secondly, there's a mess of crap next to the door that he threw last night and lastly, I want him to come out on his own."

Seiji merely nodded his head. Shu looked over at the blonde, shrugging before turning to smile at Shin. "Suti said she would be here about an hour from now. She said she has found out more about the Tenku clan."

"That's good," Shin said, leaning over closer to Willow. "Hey Will, since Touma isn't going to be up for awhile, how about you, Shu and I get something quick to eat."

Willow frowned, looking at the blonde. "What about you?"

"I'm staying here," replied Seiji coldly. She winced at the remark.

"Forgive him, he didn't sleep well at all last night," Shin whispered in her ear. "If you don't eat, you'll get sick Will. Touma wouldn't be pleased if he found out we weren't taking care of you."

She bit her lip nervously before taking Shin up on his offer. She stood up with the help of the Suiko warrior, following the two joyful teens downstairs, leaving the callous blonde alone.

~*~

The light began to waver, causing the fear to expand into his already fast beating heart. '_No, don't go out_,' the dreamer screamed in his mind, sprinting toward the light. '_I fear the darkness…I fear what's in it. Please stay bright!_'

The light however didn't seem to listen; only becoming dimmer. The dreamer reached the light, grasping it before it forever went out. The dreamer's hopes dissolved along with the light in his hands, falling to his knees on the dark floor. '_I'm too late_,' he thought miserably, the never ending dark surrounding his body. He could now hear the voices in the dark, their voices sounding like bombs exploding.

"**Seek the August Star!**"

"The August Star?" he whispered which sounded more like a crowded stadium of shouting people. He covered his sensitive ears. '_What is going on? Where am I?_'

He uncovered his ears, startled by the sound of cracking glass. He looked around the darkness, trying to see where it was coming from. There was no point; he couldn't even see his hand in front of him. He stood up, walking cautiously in no direction in particular, trying to get away from the sound. It was too late for him when he accidentally stepped on a weak spot, breaking the floor below him. Before he knew it, he was falling. Images of his beloved family and friends flooded his mind. '_So this is what it feels like to die_,' he thought to himself.

"**Seek the August Star**," the voice boomed again, startling the dreamer from his depressing thoughts of death.

The dreamer chuckled to himself, not amused. '_Seek the August Star…I don't even know what that is! Besides, why bother when I'm falling to my doom anyways?_'

Abruptly the dreamer landed on soft green grass. He groaned, pain sweeping into his body. "Gosh, can't someone warn me next time that it's time to land," he muttered, pushing himself up on his arms to look around.

He could see ahead of him now that he was in a forest. Although it seemed to be night, he could see clearly everything around him. It was peaceful around him, crickets and trees whining in the wind were the only sounds he could hear.

The dreamer squinted, noticing something shining underneath the moon's pale light. Curiosity aching in him, he slowly walked toward it. Within a few paces he saw that it was a body in armor. The two katanas, which glinted in the moonlight, were only a few inches away from the body's hands. To the far left was the helmet of the warrior, tossed carelessly aside.

He fell to the ground near the body's head, clearly recognizing the armor. "Ryo," he whispered. His voice seemed to be swallowed by the forest around him.

Ryo seem to stir from where he lay, but he soon went back to the motionless warrior the dreamer had found.

"Ryo, you have to get up!" He felt like it was urgent for his leader to get up. He grabbed for the metal gloved hand that lay lifeless, shaking it relentlessly. "Come on Ryo! Get up!"

"**Seek the August Star, or they will perish!**"

The dreamer looked around, trying to find the voice that had been speaking to him since he came here. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

There was no reaction to his demand but a soft groan. He quickly looked down, where Ryo gasped for breath, grabbing for the dreamer's arm. Tiger blue eyes looked up hauntingly up at him. "Touma, find the August Star."

Touma grimaced, pulling away from his friend. A pool of blood was around Ryo, the soft grass surrounding him now a reddish brown in the moonlight. The forest was disturbingly silent. The trees now lay bare with no leaves, their bark twisting in unusual ways. He looked down at Ryo who lay limp again, cuts all over his tan skin, and his red armor crimson from his own blood. Tears rolled down his eyes. He went to wipe them away but stopped, looking at his hands, covered in blood. Panic clouded his logical thinking.

He didn't know when he started running, but he didn't want to stop once it registered to him what he was doing. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back home…with the guys and Nasuti at the mansion. '_Even if that means I have to give Byakuen a bath for the rest of my life, I just want my life to be back to the way it used to be_,' he screamed in his head.

Touma stumbled, falling flat on his face. He feared turning to look at the object that caused him to fall, but he had to know. He cried out loud. Next to his feet was Shin. He could see his friend fought hard before his death, sweat and blood matted in his hair. The armor had been ripped apart and what he assumed to be the cause of his auburn haired friend's death. He bled to death. He turned from Shin's body only to find Shu ahead of him a few leagues away. He wasn't in any better shape than Shin.

The archer couldn't take it anymore, tears rolling down freely from his face. He curled up into the fetal position, rocking himself back and forth on the dirt. His friends were dead…but why? Was it because he couldn't find the August Star? '_First my Grandfather died and now my friends. Why is this happening?_'

"Touma-chan, you must seek the August Star and awaken it."

He recognized that voice. He slowly lifted his head, noticing the scenery had changed. No longer did he see the bodies of Shin, Shu or Ryo. The trees were alive now the sun reflecting off the green leaves. Standing next to him was Seiji-his friend and his light. His only hope lay in the dreary darkness. He couldn't hide his small smile. The blonde was unharmed and very much alive to his relief. He couldn't believe it. "Seiji?"

Seiji chuckled lightly. "Of course it's me Touma. Who else would it be?"

He did have a point. He stood up on his own, brushing the dirt from his pants. "Seiji, I don't have a clue what the August Star is much less how to awaken it. What am I suppose to do?"

The blonde shrugged. "I guess you will have to do some research. I know your family has books all about this topic. All you have to do is search."

Touma look at him slightly confused. How did Seiji know what his family had and didn't have? He was about ready to ask when he noticed the smiling blonde stumbled, falling on him. Automatically, Touma grabbed him, slowly lowering him. "Seiji what's wrong?" It was then he saw it. Touma gasped, seeing the golden arrow, Tenku's arrow, imbedded in the blonde's back.

The scenery was slowly dimming, becoming the darkness Touma was beginning to fear. He could hear the blonde's breathing stagger, and then completely stop. Seiji's body vanished along with the light, only making the fearful archer lose it. "Seiji, please don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

"**Awaken the August Star or else they will die by your hands, Touma.**"

~*~

Touma sat straight up, gasping for air. The room was blurring, making him panic even more. He had heard someone screaming, not aware that it was himself. Within a few minutes the room slowly stopped moving and he became aware that he wasn't alone. Someone held him rubbing his back soothingly, saying comforting words. He focused on the voice, knowingly recognizing it.

"Seiji?"

"It's okay Touma. It was just a dream," Seiji spoke softly.

With reluctance, Touma pulled away from the blonde's embrace. Something wasn't right with this scene. He looked from the door to his room back to the swordsman. "How did you get into my room?"

The blonde shrugged. "The door was unlocked. I had to move some things to get in but most of the things you threw last night were light weighted."

Touma looked again at the door seeing what the blonde meant. His bookcase was moved back in it proper place, its books resting in it once again. A chair that had held the door knob was now set next to the window. He knew that Seiji was watching his ever move. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Sometimes you amaze me Seiji."

"It helps when you lay things carelessly around Touma-chan," Seiji chuckled. He grasped Touma's hand, getting the blue haired man's attention. "Touma, why did you run away? You know that isn't a way to solve problems."

Touma looked up at the violet eyes staring intently at him. He was ashamed of himself and the actions that he had made the past couple of days. He shifted his glance toward a picture resting on the nightstand of him, Shu, Ryo, and Seiji dressed in the graduation gowns. Shin stood next to Shu dressed casually since he had graduated a year before the others. '_I can't believe that was only three weeks ago. It feels more like years ago._' "I felt like I had no choice Seiji. Something was calling me back here. I didn't want anyone to be hurt by the decisions I had to make from there on."

Seiji frowned. "What does that mean? What is going on Tou?"

The archer sighed. Did he really have to explain all of this for his best friend to understand? He didn't even understand what was going on. "That night when I passed out at the restaurant, I felt my grandfather die. I was seeing things through his eyes for a brief moment before he passed away."

"I know about your grandfather's death. Shin told me. I'm sorry to hear about it. I know that you and your grandfather were really close. How did he die?"

"The paramedics say he had a heart attack but I know they're wrong. He was murdered," Touma said coldly. He fought back the emotion and the flashbacks. He didn't want his friend to pity him.

Seiji was stunned. "Murdered? How do you know this? There was no evidence that he was murdered."

Touma smirked. "Have you been going through my head Seiji?"

"No, Shin has done all that work for me," Seiji stated. "How do you know your grandfather was murdered?"

Touma hesitated, not knowing how to answer the blonde's question. Should he tell him about his experience or the discussion he had with Mizuki and Katsuo one morning. He decided to play it safe for the moment. He took a big breath before beginning the explanation. "Before I passed out I saw a person standing over my grandfather's body-a woman. She was smiling as he died," Touma slowly said, picturing the woman in his eyes. Her golden eyes sparkled in his mind's eye, causing him to shiver. "I remembered her…I remember her from my childhood. I don't remember when or why but I do know that she isn't a good thing. I know that she killed my grandfather."

Seiji absorbed the information. He pulled his bangs away from his face. "Well, what are you going to do now that you know that your grandfather was murdered?"

"I haven't had the time to think about that. Everything has been moving so fast that I haven't been able to think," Touma muttered. "The night I came back Willow was right on my tail. I meet my twin sister whom I thought dead the same day I confirmed that my guardian had died. From there on, I had been preparing my grandfather's cremation, and taking care of his property that he gave to me in his will."

"I understand, but now that I am giving you time to think about this, what are you going to do?"

The blue haired man was stumped. Since he arrived at his childhood home and learned of his true heritage, he had sat in the small library, researching all he could find on the Tenku clan. Although he now knew countless things about his life, he still felt lost and confused. With this obtained information, how was going to apply it to his new situation?

Touma pushed the blankets from himself, rolling out the bed. He opened the small door to the nightstand, pulling out a worn journal. He flipped thought the yellowish-white pages. He stopped in the middle of the book, holding the page down and handing the small book to Seiji. "I need your help along with the others. I need to find out what this means."

Seiji looked at the page, reading the words out loud.

"_**When the mirrored azure stars are reunited**_

_**the August Star will be restored**_

_**by spilt blood and bonded essence**_

_**darkness shall come to power once more.**_

_**Life shall become undone**_

_**order shall give way to passion's rule**_

_**mortals become slaves to the Brilliant Male**_

_**the pillars of man become ruin.**_

_**Darkness shall cover the land, sea, and sky**_

_**the Pole Star shines ever more brightly than before**_

_**Yet in the hollow rock of crystal, in the moonlit pool**_

_**heaven's altar shall rise to balance the evil**_

_**and restore the splendor of the stars**_

_**the hope of the universe regained**_

_**the sky's chantry shall be the light of the world."**_

He looked up from his reading, catching his beloved friend's eyes with his own. "Touma what is this?"

"This is the puzzle we have to solve in order to know our futures."

~*~

Shu grinned sheepishly at his best friend from across the couch. Willow had decided to go outside for awhile, leaving the two alone in the dining room. His friend couldn't hide the goofy grin on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. He chuckled. "Oh my Shin, are you falling for Touma's sister?"

Shin blinked, refocusing. He looked at Shu, surprised that out of all of them, he would ask. "What? No! I'm just startled about how much she looks like Touma. That's all."

"Really? Is that why you want to talk to her a lot and give her nice things?"

Shin flinched. When did Shu get to be so observant? "She's just going through a hard time right now Shu. Just think, she ran away from home, found her long lost brother and her grandfather she never got to meet is dead. How would you feel?" Shin pointed out. "I'm just trying to make her feel welcomed."

Shu's smiles seem to broaden but decided not to reply when he saw the Suiko warrior glare at him. "So, you think Touma and Seiji are going to join us sometime. They've been up there for at least twenty minutes."

Shin smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "They sure have been up there for awhile."

"Not anymore," Seiji stated, waltzing into the small living area. Behind him was Touma, fully dressed with hair combed. "What are you two doing? Where's Ryo? I thought he would be up by now."

"Well, we haven't seen him," Shin stated. He looked over at Touma, noticing his eyes slightly swollen and red, alerting him that something had be going on. The auburn haired man smiled lightly, patting the archer on the back. "Are you feeling better Touma?"

Touma looked up from staring at the ground, slightly startled. "Oh yeah. I feel a lot better than I did yesterday. Have you seen Willow?"

"She stepped outside for awhile," Shu answered.

Touma nodded, sitting in the rocking chair next to the window. He felt bad about the fight he had with his sister the day before and wanted to make it right again. Although he had meet Willow only days ago, he felt completely incomplete without her around now that he had her. Images from that night stirred him a bit. '_Seek the August Star_' whispered into his mind. He remembered that name from the prophecy. He was wondering if Willow was having the same dreams.

On the couch, Seiji was also thinking of the prophecy. It unnerved him that the stanzas on the page were bothering his best friend to no end. What could this small parchment mean? What did this have to do with his Touma? He hated to think that a piece of paper with a crazy poem was the reason his friend was acting so weird. It reminded him so much of the play they found a year ago. He cringed at the memory.

Shin could tell something was up. The two newcomers seemed unfocused and deep in thought. Curiosity ate at him but he decided now wasn't the time to ask. He had a feeling Seiji would tell him and the others soon about what he knew.

Shu sighed. "Man, I wonder what's taking Ryo so long to get out of bed?"

~*~

She kept herself focused on the invisible target although her mind wanted to wander over everything. She kept her breathing smooth and easy, slowly moving through the moves she had been taught. She didn't want to think about the recent events. She loved finding her other half, her twin brother. '_But is that enough? Can I handle the world crumbling around me as long as I have Rowen by my side?_'

She flinched, dropping the sai on the wooden floor. The sound echoed in the dimly lighted room. She looked down at the silver weapon, her thoughts focused on something in the distance. She remembered the memory clearly like it was just a couple minutes ago.

'_The sound of breaking glass and my startled scream…those girls faces looked panicked. They knew they were wrong. The pain of the glass digging into my skin. The world becoming black around me as I fell farther and farther down….and then the landing. I knew my body was broken….I felt cold and alone. It was then I saw him_,' she thought to herself, cautiously bending to pick up her sai. '_He kept taking me farther and farther away from my body…and the light that surrounded my body was leaving until something grabbed me….I don't know what. When I felt it grab a hold of me and pull me away, I couldn't help but imagine the night sky. Before I knew it, I was awake in a hospital bed._'

"And now he is back to finish his plan."

"Who is back?"

Willow spun around quickly, flinching from the quick movement. She was surprised to see the ebony haired teen leaning against the door. She recognized him as the leader of the Samurai Troopers and one of her brother's trusted friends, Ryo. She looked down at her sai, nervous by the new presence. "Nothing."

Ryo frowned. He felt he had just intruded on something he shouldn't, but seeing the girl made him curious. Meeting her for the first time yesterday; so many things had roamed his mind. How had she remained hidden for so many years? Where had she been? Why she was here now? He had a feeling that most of the answers lied with another.

Before stumbling into the blue haired girl, he had been talking to Nasuti. She was traveling now to the small estate, explaining all she knew about the Tenku clan. What disturbed him the most was the "prophecy" she had mentioned.

"_It seems like this prophecy is something that has been bothering the Tenku clan for centuries." _

"_What does it mean though, Suti?" _

"_Well, according to the history I found, it seems like a long time ago, an evil was released by two members of the Tenku clan. One died and the other was banished after the Clan fought to seal the evil back. It seems like this evil still lingers in this world…as if it leaks through a crack in the seal." _

"_A crack in the seal?" _

"_An alliance for this evil has been working to unleash the full power…and all of it seems to be directed toward this prophecy and also to the Tenku Clan. Ryo, this prophecy needs to be solved. I have a feeling that Touma along with his sister have a strong influence over this battle." _

He looked at the girl, noticing the two sais that were in her hands. He smiled. "So you know martial arts."

Willow blinked, looking down at her weapons. "A little I suppose. My mother taught me. She thought it would relieve stress and anxiety."

"I see," Ryo whispered, looking around the small but spacious room. He smiled, spotting the katana resting on a stand. His eyes meet the blue haired girl's for a moment, smiling. "Care if I join you? I have some stress to take care of as well."

She looked at the sword also, shrugging. She lifted the sais, keeping her focus on her new target. She could tell from his stance and the way he held the sword that he was going to be a challenge. But there was one thing she did have-Rowen's memories. She knew every strength and weakness and he knew none of hers. She smirked, looking deep into the warrior's eyes. "Are you sure you want to spar with Rowen's sister? What if you hurt me?"

Ryo smiled. "Don't worry; I won't hit you that hard."

"But what makes you think I will go easy on you?"

He smiled, taking the first move with speed that took Willow off guard for a moment. She stumbled to the side, the katana light grazing her on the sleeve. She looked down alarmed, before looking back up at the ebony haired warrior. "This is my favorite t-shirt."

He shrugged. "I said I wouldn't hit hard, not 'I'm going to go easy on you'."

She sighed, raising her weapons again. He took the first move again. Analyzing his every step toward her, she blocked the move with some effort. She wasn't use to fighting with someone, especially someone that had fought a war with a sword. She kept following his moves, blocking each pass, searching for an opportunity to strike. The opportunity came.

Before Ryo knew it, her sai quickly moved between his katana blade before yanking the weapon out of his hands. He was thrown to the ground, a sai pressed to his throat. He smiled, looking up to meet dark blue eyes above him. "That was pretty good. Next time I'll be more cautious."

Willow grinned back, stepping away from the warrior of fire before assisting him on getting up. "Never underestimate a woman. That's what my mother always told me."

"I should have learned that from Nasuti all these years. She sure can pack a punch," Ryo muttered, taking her assistance gratefully. "I always seem to forget though."

"Well, I guess you have to see my face from here on out so you'll be forced to remember," Willow replied.

"Yeah…I guess so," Ryo muttered. Looking at the blue haired girl only reminded him of his conversation earlier with Nasuti. It disturbed him that his best friend and his sister could easily be in danger against an evil they had yet to see. What kind of evil would be after these two siblings?

"Willow, do you know anything about the evil that surrounds the Tenku clan?"

Willow halted in mid-step, turning to face the Rekka warrior who remained holding her wrist. "Whatever do you mean Ryo?"

He frowned. "A close friend of mine that has been researching the samurai armor called me a couple of hours ago. She said that she found some research about the Tenku clan and how once an evil was released by two members of the family. The clan successfully sealed the evil however there was still a crack in the seal. She pointed out that a group was formed to release this evil again and for some reason they are after members of the family."

"I know nothing," Willow said abruptly, turning to walk out of the room. She was in the garden when she felt someone grabbed her from behind. She shrieked, pulling her elbow to hit the perpetrator in the stomach. She pushed away from the grasp, glaring at the persuader. "What do you want?"

"I just want answers. I am only concerned for you and Touma's safety."

Willow faked a laugh, glaring at the young man. "Are you serious? Don't you even get it? As long as the two of us are alive, they will hunt us down. They want Touma and me to complete the ritual!"

Ryo blinked. "Ritual?"

'_Damn-too much information Willow!_' she thought out loud, stepping away from Ryo. "Look, I don't know much….I only know about the prophecy. It's been passed down in my family for generations…since the seal was broken. Now please, leave me alone!"

He automatically released her, watching her sprint away from the gardens and back into the house. He looked down at the rock path, startled by the turn of events. "They want Touma and Willow for a ritual?"

~*~

Yumi sighed, tapping her foot impatiently on the cream colored carpet. She stared at the white wall across her, trying to distract herself from her aggravation. She hated waiting for anything. She had no patience to wait for anyone or anything. She had already memorized every detail in the small living room that she sat in now. She had had the time over the many years that she had been working for her master. She had already read all the magazines in the room and she had no desire to reread anything in them. The small television frightened her. She was unfamiliar with the moving picture boxes so she avoided turning it on at all cost.

"Yumi, you came back."

She frowned, turning her head to look to her left. Yumi was hoping she wouldn't have to bump into _it_ so soon after her arrival. "Of course I came back Aeron. I was only on a mission for my lord."

The figure chuckled. "Oh, I see. I had hoped Amatsu would have gotten rid of you by now. You are no use to him but I guess I can see as to why he can keep you around. You're a wonderful errand girl."

Yumi glared. "Is that so Aeron? It's a shame that I was sent after something his Majesty is critically in search of instead of you. After all, I am just the "errand girl,"" Yumi stated, smiling at the reaction on their faces. "Oh my, you didn't know about it?"

"Know about what Yumi, don't play tricks on us. After all, we are on the same team. There should be no secrets between us, right?"

Yumi smiled. "As much as I would love to tell, I believe that is the place of my master to tell. I surely would not want to betray my lord's trust."

Aeron opened its mouth but quickly shut it, looking over at the doorway. A man with dark hair and green eyes appeared, leaning against the doorframe. "Welcome back Yumi. It appears that Genichiro has been expecting your arrival."

Yumi stood up. "Thank you Doyle," she said, looking over at the dark corner. "As much as I appreciate our conversation, I better go see his majesty.

"Yes, we can't leave his majesty waiting," Aeron stated, waving their hand in dismissal. "It may cause the poor errand girl to lose her job."

Ignoring the creature, Yumi quickly left the room, walking behind Doyle in silence. She was lead into a larger room with a small lab table and many screens displaying various data. A man sat in a leather chair, typing away.

"Mr. Hashiba, Yumi just arrived," Doyle announced, before stepping out of the room, leaving Yumi there.

"What news do you bring me, Yumi?"

Yumi stepped forward, bowing lowly. "As you already know I have found the two twins. Within the past few weeks, they have begun to grow stronger and stronger, and they have yet used any power."

"I see….I thought I felt some strong power forming," the man said, turning to look at the young woman. A man with blue-silver hair smiled coldly, his black eyes enhancing the stare. "Wait a little longer Yumi. I want to see their powers completely awaken before they return to me again."

Yumi nodded, hiding her disappointment. She was more than ready to take things into her own hands. She was tired of waiting for the "opportunity moment" as her master kept saying. "As you wish my lord."

~*~

Four pairs of eyes looked up to meet Ryo. Shin frowned, noticing the look on the leader's face. "What happened?"

"Um…nothing Shin. It's nothing," Ryo muttered, moving to sit by Shu.

"Nothing, eh? It doesn't look like it's nothing," Shu replied, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on Ryo, my man?"

Ryo glimpsed over at Touma, remembering the conversation he had just had with Willow moments ago. 'Don't _you even get it. As long as the two of us are alive, they will hunt us down. They want Touma and me to complete the ritual!_'He shivered at the thought of his close friend sacrificed. "I'll tell you later," he replied.

Shin's frowned deepened. Ryo was one person that didn't hide things unless it was something even he couldn't handle. His friend was always open with him. '_What could be bothering him?_'

Mizuki silently moved into the room, her smiling radiating. "Touma-san, you have two visitors here to see you and your friends, a lady and a man."

Touma smiled, jumping up from his seat and ran into the foyer. Nasuti stood next to Anubis, talking excitedly about the old artifacts around the small room.

"Suti!" Touma ran up to her, happy to see the woman that he considered to be his older sister. Before he could embrace her though however, he felt a slight sting on his cheek, leaving him completely shocked. He looked back at Nasuti, flabbergasted.

"That's for leaving everyone in the dark when you ran off. How could you do that Touma? I thought we meant more than that to you," Nasuti lectured, before grabbing the boy to her. "You scared us all so much. I'm so glad you're alright."

Touma hugged her back, feeling a tinge of guilty for making her feel scared. "I'm sorry Suti…I won't do it again. Next time you will know what's going on. Okay?"

"Speaking about what's going on, I have some information I think everyone needs to know," Nasuti stated abruptly. "It seems like we have something pretty big on our hands."

"What is it? Has the Nether Realm reopened," Shu asked, grinning. "I would love to kick some more tin cans butts!"

Anubis shook his head, smirking at the warrior of Kongo's statement. "Not this time my friend. I believe there is something far worse than that."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "What can be worse than the Nether Realm?"

"Well, let's just say that the essence of evil has come back…and is growing in power every minute because of the hatred in people's hearts," Nasuti replied.

Touma sighed. "Does this have to do with me?"

Anubis nodded. "So you already know about this Tenku?"

The archer frowned. "Not exactly everything, but maybe if we talk about it…we'll figure it out together."

Anubis smiled, patting the archer on the shoulder. "Tenku was always so sensible."

Touma smiled, leading the group into the living room. Since Ryo's return, he had felt shots of pain running through his body as if he was being electrocuted again and again. "Going on ahead and make yourself at home. I'm going to make some tea and check up on something and I'll be back." He left the room hearing mutterings of light conversation between his friends.

Seiji looked up at his best friend. He had sense a change in Touma. He was hiding something again. Watching the archer leave, he waited a couple of minutes before getting up himself, making the excuse that he had to use the restroom.

~*~

Willow stumbled into her room, agonizingly walking to her bed before collapsing on the soft mattress. She bit her lip to keep the cry of pain escaping her lips. She had seen the strange car in the driveway, taking note to avoid the reunion. She knew it was for her brother Rowen. She wouldn't want to intrude on them. Not only that but she didn't want her brother to find her this way.

She painfully removed her t-shirt, looking over her shoulder at the full length mirror and the scars that reflected back at her. She frowned. "I overdid it."

"Willow, I thought you would have learned not to do that after four years."

Willow smiled shyly. She grabbed for her shirt, trying to cover the sports bra. "Mizuki! Shouldn't you knock before entering?"

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Will, I have the same stuff as you so you need not worry about me seeing anything I haven't seen before. Besides, you left your door open," the older woman stated, brushing her hand over the scars with a frown. "Yep…you sure overdid it this time. What were you doing?"

"Um…I was just practicing my sais."

"I see," Mizuki said, opening the cabinet next to the bed, taking out a small glass bottle and wash cloth. She poured out the liquid into the cloth, slowly rubbing it on the girl's back. She chuckled at the hiss that escaped the other's mouth once the liquid seeped into the scared sores. "I thought after a couple of trials of this treatment, you would have stopped pushing yourself beyond your limits."

"Well, I was actually dueling with one of Rowen's friends," Willow confessed.

"I thought so. He came in looking kind of perplexed. Did something happen that I should be aware of?"

Willow sighed. She couldn't hide anything from Mizuki. The older woman had helped raise her since she was five. She was her best friend and most trusted confident. Not only that, but Mizuki knew the Tenku clan and its secrets. "I told him something about the prophecy."

Mizuki paused, moving to be in front of the blue haired girl. "What did you tell him?"

"The part that plagues my dreams Mizuki, where Rowen and I are sacrificed. I dreamed of it again last night…and this time I saw more of his plan," Willow answered, moving away from Mizuki, grabbing a small book from under the mattress, handing it to her.

Mizuki opened it cautiously to the last entry, written neatly on the yellowish paper. She scanned the page, her forehead creasing. She closed the book with a sigh. She kneeled next to the distraught Willow, putting her hands in her own. She pulled the blue bangs away from her face, resting her grey eyes on the midnight blue. "I want you to not worry about this right now. Katsuo and myself are doing everything in our power to make sure nothing happens. Not only that but we also have the Samurai Troopers here as well. It may not seem like much, however they are the best we have right now. What you told Rekka no Ryo is something he should know if he is going to help us. As a matter of fact, they all need to learn the whole story."

Willow looked down at the cream colored carpet. "I'm just scared Mizuki."

Mizuki stood up, embracing the girl. Her heart tore, hearing the soft sobs. "Shhhhh…my little star. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

The two held each other for awhile, unaware that Touma stood outside of the door, observing everything.

~*~

Touma entered the living room, carrying a try with seven cups. He sat it down, handing everyone a cup. "And don't worry, it's not poisonous. Katsuo watched me make it."

Ryo smirked. "Good."

Nasuti sighed, opening her laptop and the file the elder Hashiba had sent to her before his sudden death. "I received this CD in the mail a couple days after you disappeared, Touma. It was from your grandfather. He knew something was going to happen to him so he sent this to me in hopes that this would assist us in helping you and your sister."

Touma looked down at his cup. Just thinking of his grandfather upset him. How many more people were going to get killed for this cause? "I didn't know anything about that CD…however I believe I know a little bit of what is on it. My grandfather use to tell me about the Tenku clan's past. Since I have come back here, it seems like so many pieces of the puzzle are fitting together."

"Do you know anything about what is after your family," Anubis asked.

Touma nodded. "The demon's name is Amatsu Mikaboshi, the essence of evil itself. One time, two members of the Tenku Clan unleashed him. In the process, one of them died before they could seal him. The rest of the clan had to come in, sealing him the best they could. Only a crack remained when they were finished. They banished the last living Tenku that had unleashed him. The only thing left about those two that released Amatsu was that they were both twins."

Shu raised an eyebrow. "Why is that important?"

"My family was granted power by the heavens to protect it from any evil. Twins in the Tenku Clan have always been a big thing in my family. It is said that when twins are born, the children gain the power of the past clan members. If it is used improperly, they could easily destroy the world."

"So are you saying that only twins could completely unleash this evil from the world?"

Touma didn't reply, only remaining silent. A chill seem to run through everyone. So they now knew their enemy and his purpose on hunting Touma and his sister.

"How does the prophecy work into this Touma," Ryo asked, speaking up for the first time.

"The prophecy is the only document we have that told my clan that Amatsu would return. We were hoping it was just words all these years, but I believe that hope is slowly dying away. Each day I feel him growing stronger and stronger," Touma answered.

"So can you break it down for us Touma? Obviously each stanza means something else, right?"

Touma sat on the floor next to Nasuti, reading the words on the computer screen. "When the mirrored azure stars are reunited, the August Star will be restored by split blood and bonded essence, darkness shall come to power once more. The two mirrored azure stars represents twins of the Tenku Clan, which can easily point to Willow and myself since we have returned to Kyoto together. The August Star is another name for Amatsu Mikaboshi showing that he has returned. And he will be restored by spilt blood and bonded essence talks about the ritual that takes place by the twins to restore him."

"What about the second and third stanza," Seiji said, looking over Nasuti's shoulder.

"We assume that the second stanza is about what will happen once he regains his full powers. Brilliant Male is another reference to Amatsu," Touma replied.

Shu growled. "This is a bunch of crap! How many names does this guy need?"

Shin chuckled. "What about the third one…it seems to leave off where the second one left out however it shows a different side…a hope."

"Yeah…we haven't figured that one out yet. It is filled with so much symbolism, we can't decipher it."

"Heaven's alter," Seiji repeated. "Are they talking about a building?"

"We don't know. Decades ago, some of Amatsu's followers destroyed all of Tenku's sacred buildings. I guess some reassurance for his sake," Touma stated.

"So…Amatsu is afraid of this stanza," Ryo remarked, reading the line to himself. "Yet in the hollow rock of crystal, in the moonlit pool, heaven's alter shall rise to balance the evil and restore the splendor of the stars, the hope of the universe regained. The sky's chantry shall be the light of the world."

Shin smiled. "So that's what we need to work on. We need to decipher this last stanza!"

"It can't be that easy," Seiji muttered. "I have a feeling the Tenku Clan has been working on this for generations and have yet found the answers to it. They have probably had the best scholars look at this document…and no answers have been found."

Shu rolled his eyes. "And you know what; maybe they need someone outside of the family to look at it."

Shin nodded. "Or maybe time will tell…surely this heaven's alter will show itself within time."

"Time," Touma whispered, thinking out loud. "I sure hope it shows itself fast."

~*~

Evening made its way on the small Kyoto home, the members in the household more on the edge with the new information learned earlier in the day. They had all spread out in various places. Nasuti assisted Mizuki and Katsuo with cleaning up after dinner; Shu went to the small training building with Ryo, preparing for the battle ahead. Shin walked around in the gardens with Willow. Touma sat under the evening sky, waiting for the stars to reveal themselves. Seiji and Anubis sat on the porch; both contemplating what was to come next.

"It all seems so bizarre," Seiji commented, leaning back in his seat. "Just a couple of weeks ago we had finally completed high school and were planning to go our separate ways. Now we're being called again to fight something unknown to us."

"You weren't ordered to fight Seiji. This is an individual choice that you made. Touma and Willow didn't force you to fight for them..."

Seiji sighed. "It's not much of a choice for me Anubis...I would fight to protect him from anything."

Anubis smiled. "Why won't you tell him that you love him then?"

The blonde looked over at the horizon, its light slowly diming. "I just think right now is not the time to say anything about that. We're entering another war. Once I know everything is going to be okay, I'll tell him."

Anubis chuckled. "Seiji there will never be peace. You were born a Samurai Trooper and you will die being a Samurai Trooper. Your duty is to protect this world from the supernatural...and that is a never ending job. Trust me I know from experience," he said. "If you're waiting for the opportune moment, it will never happen."

Seiji frowned. He didn't want to believe what his friend was telling him, however, deep down inside him he knew that Anubis was right. There would never be a time of peace for the five of them. "I will tell him in my own time Anubis."

Anubis sighed. This topic was always frustrating for him to talk about with the blonde. He just wished his friend would have the nerve to say what was in his heart to the blue haired archer. "Fine. What else is on your mind?"

"This whole situation is bothering me. A prophecy is controlling Touma's future, this twin sister appearing out of nowhere, and how everything has been changing since she came around. How do we know she really is Touma's sister and not one of our enemies trying to tear us apart from the inside out?"

"For most of all your lives, your futures have been controlled by a prophecy Seiji, don't forget that. There was a prophecy saying that five armor bearers would come and restore peace. Arago knew of it, that's one of the reasons he searched for all of you," Anubis commented, standing up from his seat and walked over to the railing, leaning against it casually. "Now as for Willow, I would say Touma knows what he is talking about when he says that she is his twin. Twins usually have a strong bond, especially when magic is thrown in and this clan is filled with magic yet to be seen by anyone's eyes. And according to the prophecy it seems like everything was to start once the two of them were reunited. This isn't all her fault, Seiji."

Seiji frowned. He felt the older man's gaze on him, making him feel uneasy. Anubis could read him easily.

Anubis walked over to the blonde, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't let your resentment for Willow consume you my friend...it will only destroy everything you have built for yourself. Your anger will only lure your enemies closer to you and they will use it to their advantage without you even realizing it."

"I have no resentment towards her," Seiji remarked bitterly, getting up. He looked across the yard, noticing Willow and Shin returning from their walk. "I'm going to go read."

Before Anubis could say anything else the blonde left. The older man sighed, looking over at the two walking close together. For a second, he caught a glimpse of the girl's midnight blue eyes. He gasped, catching a glimpse of something in the gaze. He fell into the chair, dizzy from the odd experience. Regaining his regular breathing, he brushed his hair from his face. "What the hell was that?"

~*~

On top of the roof, Touma also noticed Willow and Shin's return. Images of Willow's torn back echoed through his mind, making him feel queasy. Since seeing those scars, the question of where they came from was being repeated like a broken record. With much ease, he leapt off of the roof, using Tenku to slowly break his fall.

'_That's one good thing about the armor, they made little task like getting on and off the roof a simpler task_,' Touma thought amusingly, making his way into the house. He came into the kitchen, smiling to see Katsuo, sipping his tea. "You're finished with the dishes?"

"I didn't have to do anything. The ladies did all the work," Katsuo replied, pushing a chair towards Touma. "Have a seat Touma-chan. Tell me what's on your mind. You've been concerned about something since before that meeting began."

He sighed in defeat, sitting in the chair. He could never get passed Katsuo. The old man knew him too well. "It's about Willow...I saw something that has me concerned."

"Are you talking about the scars?" Katsuo asked, smirking at the shocked reaction. "Oh please my boy, I already knew about them. You're grandfather was informed of everything that happened in both of your lives."

"What do you know about them?"

Katsuo sipped his tea, thinking. "It happened about four years ago. Willow was pushed out of a window in her high school. She almost didn't live but from what Mizuki told me, the spirit of Tenku revived her. The scars are from the broken glass...but there are more scars than that my son. She has some that go far deeper than that."

Touma frowned. "She was pushed out of a window?"

Katsuo nodded. "It still pains her...I guess the fall damaged some nerves, but I don't know the specifics of that."

"I see," Touma muttered, looking down at the table. He sat in silence for a short while before he left the table. He walked down the hall, until he stood at Willow's door. It tore his heart to hear her crying. He opened the door slowly, peering in.

Willow slept, whimpering in her sleep. Touma watched, each cry tearing him apart. He walked quietly in, slipping out of his blue jeans to be left in his shorts and t-shirt. He moved the blankets, curling up next to Willow, holding her close to him. She stilled, resting her head on her brother's chest. "Rowen," she muttered in her sleep.

Touma smiled at the mention of his childhood name. "Yeah...Rowen is here Will. No more pain...I promise," he whispered before falling asleep as well. As the two twins were lulled into sleep, they never noticed violet eyes, peering at them, filled with ache and envy.

~*~

Willow yawned, stretching as she walked through the house. For once she slept well. She had to thank her brother later for sleeping with her and keeping the nightmares at bay. She smiled, seeing Shin in the living room, reading. He closed the book, looking up at the girl. He blinked, surprised. "You changed your hair again."

She grinned, twirling her newly dyed hair. "Yeah…I missed my brunette locks. I thought I would try again…but if it just decides to turn blue again, I'm quitting."

Shin chuckled. "You're not as persistent as older woman."

"Of course not! If I have to fight with it now, then that means I'll be stuck fighting it for the rest of my life," Willow stated. She sat down next to the auburn haired man, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Shin watched her, mesmerized by the girl. Even in her pajamas, Willow still looked as gorgeous as ever. He couldn't even believe the thoughts that ran through his head when he looked at her. '_This is ridiculous Shin. This is your best friend's sister!_'He jumped, startled by ta high pitched sound. "Oh! That's my tea."

Willow watched him leave, sighing in disappointment. Out of all of Touma's friends, she liked Shin the most. He seemed to actually care to know her instead of treating her like she was something that was a mystery. Or even worse, some object that had to be protected. She could take care of herself; she had to do it countless of times before. She looked at the book Shin had left, peering at the book. It was a worn down leather bounded book. She grabbed it from the other side of the page, opening the old book. She was surprised to find it handwritten in a neat penmanship. "Mamoru Hashiba…Grandfather?"

She looked around before carefully reading the delicate script. She flipped to the last page, smiling sadly at the date. It was set nearly a week and a half ago. It was his last entry. She read the words carefully out loud. "My dreams have been haunted about past events that happened nearly a century ago. I feel that time is beginning to run short. My heart is beating rapidly…_they_ are coming. I have already seen the signs. A mysterious stray cat has roamed the estate, as if looking for something. The nights seem darker than usual…and I feel my thoughts are being invaded into. Their searching…searching for the twins, but I won't let them have them…not as long as I live."

Reflecting on the words, she closed the book forlornly. '_You died because of us, didn't you Grandfather? I wish I could have seen you one last time._' She looked around the living room, trying to imagine what her grandfather was like. Scanning the room, the small bookshelf near the window caught her eye. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to it, grabbing a small item from the wooden shelf. The light from the window reflected of it, displaying the old picture in the glass vividly. In the light, Willow could see the cracks in the photo, probably from being in a wallet for so long. The colors were fading slightly but the people in the picture captured all her attention. She could tell that the picture was taken outside of the Hashiba estate in the fall. Katsuo and Mizuki stood next to each other to the far left of the picture, looking a lot younger than they did now. In the center was Mamarou, her grandfather, standing proudly, looking down at the three on the ground. Willow's mother was on the ground, smiling up at the camera, holding two identical twins that were hugging each other with blue hair and blue eyes. Tears formed in her eyes, tracing the two siblings with her finger. It was before she and Touma (or Rowen back then) were separated. "…When everything was peaceful," she thought out loud, a tear splattering onto the glass. "I promise Grandfather that I will find that peace again."

"Willow?"

Willow gasped, dropping the picture to the ground, glass shattering near her. She turned around, sighing in relief to see that it was only Seiji, standing in the dark doorway. '_Wait, why is he here?_' "Seiji, what are you doing here?"

"You've been crying" Seiji said, ignoring the question.

"You startled me," Willow said as she hurriedly wiped away the rest of the tears. She kneeled on the ground, trying to gather the bigger pieces of glass. "Have you seen Rowen this morning? I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Why do you need to speak to him?"

"Damn," Willow exclaimed. She looked at her finger where she had cut it on the broken glass. She looked up at Seiji. "Do you think you can get a Band-Aid for me? I don't want to get blood on the floor."

Seiji kneeled next to Willow, looking into her eyes. Willow stiffened. The violet eyes that she had seen often the past couple of days and also in Rowen's memories were now a cold grey. "Seiji, are you okay?"

"Do you think letting Touma see you like that is going to inspire his sympathy? Do you really think your tears will make him care about you? Well you're wrong. All he'll do is pity you, and only the lowest of the low deserve pity," Seiji whispered coldly, spite filling his voice. Willow only stared back at him stunned.

"I could tell from the second you arrived that you were nothing but trouble for me and for Touma…for all of us."

"I don't know what you're talking about...." Willow began surprised, yet defensively.

"You're a liar," Seiji whispered angrily "Don't you dare think I don't see it." Willow's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"What's more, you probably deserved it," he continued, pausing slightly as though a new thought entered his head "…no, you probably did it to yourself, to make everyone pity you. You can fool everyone else with your little tricks, even Touma, but I know what you really are."

He gently cupped her cheek in his hand ""You are a lying little witch who needs sympathy and pity to get anyone to care about or even notice her. You may be Touma's sister, even that could be a lie, but that means nothing to me."

He slowly ran his thumb over her lips "Such lies spewing from these lips. I no longer believe anything you say. Here come the tears....you really are pathetic. I suggest you pack your bags and go back to America as soon as possible to avoid further humiliating yourself. If you don't and you bring further trouble to either me or Touma, I will make your life here a living hell. Even that is better than you deserve," he threatened, getting up and dusting his clothes off. He smiled coldly at the girl. "Now stop crying. You're embarrassing yourself."

He walked away, a satisfied smirk on his face as he heard Willow begin to sob before he heard the door close. He watched from the study window, the brunette girl run swiftly away into the gardens. He allowed the smirk to grow into a smile because he knew that nobody would believe her. Who would ever believe that Seiji, the bearer light could do something so dark?

~*~

The day was close to over before Touma's concern overruled his reasoning mind, deciding to search for his twin. She had been gone since he woke up. He knew that she had been up before him after talking to Shin. Finally Katsuo told him that Mizuki had left earlier that morning to go shopping, giving the archer reassurance that his sister went with her caretaker to get away from the house.

"_Unlike you Touma, Willow isn't so use to living with so many people," The older man stated. _

Mizuki had arrived late in the afternoon. No Willow. Mizuki frowned shaking her head no. _"I haven't seen Willow all day…maybe she went on a jog. She does that sometimes." _

So he waited until the evening before his anxiousness overwhelmed him. He took Byakuen with him, hoping the white tiger could give him some help. He sighed, brushing his blue bangs from his face. He dialed her cell phone number again, listening to the dial tone and voicemail for the third time. "Byakuen, I can't believe she didn't bring her cell phone with her. Doesn't she remember that we're being hunted?"

Byakuen remained silent, walking next to the archer. Touma sighed, patting the large cat's head. "I don't know what to think. Maybe she's back by now and waiting for me to come home. What do you think?"

Byakuen's ears perked up, suddenly prancing away from the blue haired man. Touma blinked, he was beyond thinking now. "You dumb cat! Come back! I can't lose both you and my sister!" He ran after the tiger, trees brushing against his face and clothing. He heard screams and shouts of profanity before he caught up to the white tiger.

"Get off me you over-grown cat! I'm not food!"

Touma chuckled. "Byakuen that's enough, you can get off Willow now."

Byakuen licked the girl's face one more time before walking away and lying down in the grass a couple feet away from the two. Willow growled, muttering a few choice words under hear breath before she looked up at her brother. "You brought an over-grown cat to find me? You could have called me on my cell phone Rowen."

Touma shrugged, sitting next to his sister. "I tried the cell phone thing. You never answered it so I had to do the next best thing. And by the way, Byakuen is a tiger…not an over grown cat. Ryo will kill you if you say that in front of him."

"So it's his tiger. How did he get it? Surely you can't get a pet tiger so easily in Japan."

"Well, let's just say that Byakuen has something to do with the armors and that he choose Ryo to be his keeper."

Willow frowned. "Great…more armor stuff…there's a lot of that between you five."

"It's part of our past Willow, it is what brought the five of us together. We can't deny our past," Touma replied. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't handle being in a house with so many people so I got out for a bit."

"Liar."

Willow frowned. She hated that her brother could read her so well. "Fine, I got upset okay? This whole mess about the prophecy and grandfather's death has me scared. These kinds of things just don't happen to people everyday…"

Touma chuckled. "In my life they do."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Come on Rowen, I'm not in a joking mood right now," she warned. She went quiet for a moment before looking at her brother. "Rowen, are you only being nice to me because you pity me?"

Touma blinked. "No, of course not! What would give you that idea?"

"Seiji," She whispered. "Seiji told me that you only care about me because you pity me. He said a lot of things that upset me."

Touma frowned, looking up at the sky. It was now dark and the stars were beginning to shine. "Don't listen to Seiji right now, okay? He probably didn't mean to hurt you…he just has trouble adjusting to new people. What he said to you might have hurt…but he was more than likely trying to say something else to you. Just let it go… and if he keeps saying cruel things, then tell me, okay?"

Willow wanted laugh at that. Her brother didn't even believe that Seiji could be cruel. She bit her lip, deciding to let the topic go for the moment. '_I guess you were right Blondie…no one would believe me. Not even Rowen believes me. I wonder what he sees in you…all I see is a cold heart!_'

They laid there silent as the sky grew darker and darker. There was no moon and the stars shone brightly in the darkness. Willow raised her hand, tracing the stars with her finger. Touma watched, smiling.

"Do you know the constellations Rowen?"

Touma grinned. "Of course! I've studied the stars since I was a kid."

Willow smiled. "Same here…what's your favorite?"

"Orion," Touma answered. "What's yours?"

Willow pointed up at the stars, smiling. "I tend to like them all….look Rowen, there's Aquarius and over there is Ursa Minor and...." Willow trailed off before becoming totally silent.

"Willow are you okay?" Touma said concerned. He turned around to check on Willow. His eyes panned the sky briefly before he paused, his gaze fixated on a single point in the sky.

"Rowen," Willow spoke, her voice soft with a distant airy quality to it. "We have to go now."

"Yes Willow," Touma responded, his voice equally distant and airy. "It is time." He slowly stood up and helped Willow up from her sitting position.

"I can hear him…he's calling us," Willow spoke into the night. "He needs us."

Touma took Willow's hand in his own. "Come Willow. We will give him what he needs." They began to walk in the direction of the star whose voice filled their minds, holding hands, their collective power growing with each step.

Byakuen's ears perked up, getting up from his spot in the grass. He sniffed the air, trying to keep their scent in his memory. From the trail of their scent, he could track wherever they were going. But first he had to warn Ryo.

~*~

So this chapter is finally done. I apologize for the long delay and the fact that it is like…20 pages long. We just had to fit a lot of stuff in the chapter before we could just continue on to the next. Again, on behalf of Hellfire and myself, I would like to thank all our supporting readers that review. You guys are wonderful and help keep this story going. Please continue what you do…you guys always brighten my day with reviews…and I believe Hellfire would agree with me on that one.

Also…I would like to take some time to clear some misunderstandings…just in case. Willow tends to call Touma, Rowen, because that is the name she knows him by. So any time Willow is talking or thinking about Touma, she calls him Rowen. Everyone else and in my narrations, he is called Touma.

So onto the questions…my favorite part of this whole note! Where are Willow and Touma going? Who is after Willow and Touma? What do they want from these twins? Where is their mother? Does she even notice that Willow is missing yet? What is up with Seiji?


	6. Chapter 5

**Prophecy of the Darkest Star**

Chapter Five

By: Life the Fay

Co-Authored by: Hellfire13

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the Ronin Warrior/Samurai Troopers. They belong to their rightful owners.

~*~

Shu growled, setting the remote next to him on the plaid couch. He looked up, rolling his eyes at his auburn haired friend that frowned. "What?"

Shin sighed. "Just because there isn't much of a signal here doesn't mean you need to get in a huff about not being able to see your sports."

"But Shin, we're talking about basketball," Shu exclaimed in defense. "This is life."

"Well, you could help us with some of these journals. Mamoru left a whole bunch of things that need to be uncovered in order to help Touma and Willow," Nasuti commented.

"Well, if Touma was here, I think he would be complaining too about not being able to watch basketball. He practically eats and drinks it."

"No, he loves baseball more," Seiji stated. "By the way, he has been gone for a long while. Maybe I should call to see if everything is alright."

Ryo shook his head. "Naw, this is Touma we're talking about. He loves the stars. He is probably just entranced by them with Willow. I've seen her watch them just as intently as Blue."

Instead of arguing with the leader of the Samurai Troopers, Seiji remained silent. He knew the archer loved to star gaze at night. They all knew that. There were even some mornings that they found him sleeping on the roof watching the stars the night before. But at this certain moment, Seiji didn't believe Touma would do that. His best friend was being hunted; Touma would have told them if he was going to be staying out later than needed.

Shin smiled lightly, patting the blonde on the shoulder. "Don't worry Seiji; Touma will be fine. Remember Byakuen is with them also. If something happens, Byakuen will be there to do whatever he needs to do."

"You're right," Seiji sighed, smiling back at the water warrior. He refocused again, reading the small handwriting in the book. He was in the most recent journal. They had learned early on in the journal entries that the elder had known about his granddaughter and knew much of her whereabouts. She was mentioned rarely, once every two months. Nasuti came to the conclusion that was when Mizuki would call Katsuo and tell recent news of the Hashibas in America.

Although he held a great resentment toward Willow, he couldn't refuse not to help in some way. He had values to protect those that needed it; and she needed it. His biggest reason however would have to be Touma, his best friend and his secret love. How could he stand around and watch the man he loved be destroyed? His last reason was the sole purpose of saving the world…the duty of a samurai trooper was to defend against evil. Those two reasons alone were good enough to get over resentments.

He frowned, reading the text again. Something was unusual about it. He kept his finger on the page, closing the book. Leaning back in his chair he sighed. "All these little riddles are starting to make my brain hurt."

Shin chuckled. "I agree."

Shu closed his book that he had just opened, grinning. "I think it is time for a snack," he suggested.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Come on Shu! We just ate an hour and a half ago."

"I know but I wasn't really hungry then."

"That's because you snacked the entire afternoon idiot," Seiji stated bluntly.

Shu frowned, bowing his head low. "Why is it I am always harassed about my eating habits. Touma eats more than I do most of the time! I even come up with my own snacks sometimes…Touma can't hardly handle popping popcorn in the microwave."

Shin rolled his eyes. "But it's you that complains the most about your stomach."

Shu opened his mouth to say something but stopped, hearing a loud thump. The sound of scratching followed shortly after. "What is that?"

Ryo shot up from his seat, a strong feeling that danger was soon to come. "I think that's Byakuen," he said quietly, walking to the door to let the huge cat in. Ryo opened the door, surprised that the white tiger sprung through the door. He growled warningly, grabbing Ryo's shirt and tugging him lightly outside.

"Whoa, Byakuen! Where are you taking me?"

"Ryo, I think he wants you to follow him," Shin said, observing from a few feet away. "Where is Touma and Willow? Wasn't he with them?"

Seiji's heart skipped a beat. Touma was in danger. He dug through his pants, finding his green armor orb. He searched through the armor link for the blue haired archer's presence. He felt it only lightly, a magic barrier blocking it from him. "I can't feel Touma through the link. There is something blocking me…a magical barrier of sorts."

"He's not answering his cell phone either," Nausti commented, hanging up the phone in the kitchen.

Ryo sighed, grabbing his orb from his jacket pocket. "Troopers to arms!"

"To arms!"

~*~

Aeron stood at the cave entrance, admiring their work. The sky was darkening with each passing moment. The master had called them all into a meeting a week ago, demanding that waiting was no longer an option. The time was now.

"_The time is drawing close Aeron and I am becoming impatient. Their powers need to become stronger and I am beginning to weaken with each passing day. I want you to speed up the process."_

"_My lord, we can arrange that with pleasure."_

"_Do whatever you want on one condition. Both of them must stay alive at all cost."_

Aeron sighed, smiling wickedly to itself. They themselves had been waiting for this moment for centuries. Looking at its reflection in the water, it chuckled lightly.

"Melantha, you're beauty shines even more brightly before the sun goes down."

"Rakesh, you need not be so flattering. This evening is something to be happy about. We finally get to be reunited with our dear children. What else would make me happier."

"When you put it that way…I can't think of anything else that would make you happier."

Aeron looked outside of the cave, staring up at the stars that began to shine brightly. "It is going to be a new moon tonight my love."

"The children have also heard your calling, Melantha. They will be here soon. We can't stay as one much longer. We will have to be two individuals for the time being."

Aeron sighed. "Can't we stay as one for a moment longer, Rakesh?"

"I'm afraid not my dear…the children will be here any minute now. Come now my dear Melantha."

The wind blew lightly, as the night grew darker for a moment. There was no noise in the cave as if time had frozen for a split second. No longer was there one figure now but two. A woman, Melantha stood tall, with dark hair and skin, her bright silver eyes staring at the stars above them. The man, Rakesh stood behind her with his arms wrapped around the woman. He held a grim look on his face, staring out into the clearing of the forest.

Melantha lowered her gaze to see two figures standing at the mouth of the cave. "My darling, the guests of honor have arrived," she spoke to the figure behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Fetch the potion before the power of the pole star fades."

"Of course my love," Rakesh replied with an evil grin. "We mustn't keep him waiting." He kissed her cheek before releasing her and vanishing into the shadows. She approached the twins, surprised at the amount of power they were generating.

She paused in front of Touma, running her fingers down his cheek "Poor baby, you had the unfortunate destiny to be his son and not mine. But nothing can be done about that now" there was no emotion in her voice. She took one of Touma's and Willow's hands in her own "Come along darlings, mommy has to get you ready for the party" she led them further into the cave, a smile present on her face.  
~*~

Byakuen stopped in his tracks sniffing the air. The four boys stopped in their tracks, breathing heavily. Shin looked around with his flashlight. He caught an odd glimmer next to the tree. He walked over, picking up the object. "Guys, I found Touma's cell phone. They were here."

Ryo frowned. "Where did they go then? There are no tracks," he mumbled. He grabbed his red armor orb from his pocket. Concentrating, he searched through the armors bonds to find Tenku. The path was dark and dim…as if someone was leading him blindfolded. "I'm having a hard time getting a good idea of where they are."

Byakuen tugged at Ryo's shirt again, pulling him slightly. Ryo looked down, smiling. "At least one of us has a good sense of smell. Let's go guys!"

~*~

Rakesh entered the main chamber of the cave with two goblets, one made of a dark stone and the other of silver. He saw Melantha kneeling in the center of the circle with the twins. She was just finishing drawing an inverted star on Willow's chest. He noticed the clothes that she had put on the two. Willow wore a black floor length sleeveless dress with an open back and Touma wore loose black pants and an open long-sleeved black shirt, a matching symbol on his bare chest.

"Such a pretty dress" she cooed "show's off her sadness".

From his perspective, Rakesh could see the multitude of scars on Willow's back. He chuckled at his lover's comment. He reached the center of the circle and handed her the silver goblet "You did have a hand in it... manipulating her classmate."

"No, no" she scolded as she raised the goblet to Willow's lips and poured a bit of the liquid into Willow's mouth. She tilted Willow's head back to make her swallow "That girl already had an intense hatred festering inside of her, I merely brought it to the surface. My children must know despair if they are to turn out properly." She gently pushed Willow backwards until she was lying on the ground, deeply asleep.

She moved over to Touma, but just as the goblet touched his lips his hand shot out, closing around her wrist and stopping her from making him drink. His kanji on his forehead shined brightly for a moment before lowly diming into nothing. She was briefly startled before his grip loosened and his hand fell limply back to his side. "It's alright my precious, you're tired and this will help you rest. You don't need to fight. After all, this is only destiny," Touma swallowed the potion and laid down next to his sister, both lost in a deep, dreamless sleep.

A loud rumble echoed from behind a stone wall at the edge of the ritual symbol.

"Stop dawdling" Yumi spoke up from behind them. "The Master's awakening approaches, we must finish the preparations quickly ."

Yumi unsheathed a dagger and approached Touma first; she ran the dagger across his left palm and collected the blood in the stone goblet before doing the same to Willow. She dipped her finger in the blood and drew it over the symbols on their chests.  
She glanced up through a hole in the roof of the cave to see a single star shining brightly in the sky. She quickly approached the wall and began to trace the symbols of sealing carved into it with the blood from the goblet. The time of awakening was at hand.  
~*~

"Moshi, Moshi. This is the Hashiba residence," Nasuti answered. Since the boys had left, the elderly couple had also left the house as well to search for the twins, leaving her alone in the house to keep watch if they came back on their own. Hearing the phone ring, she was only hoping that it was one of the Troopers or the couple telling them that they had found the two and that everything was okay.

"Mizuki? Is that you? You sound so young," the person on the other end asked curiously. The voice sounded like a middle aged woman…a strong sense of stress and fear in the words.

"I'm sorry madam but Mizuki isn't here. Her and her husband had to go on an errand. You can leave a message if you like. I'm sure they would be able to call you back when they come home," Nasuti replied.

"Oh…well, could you tell her that Hiromi called. It is an urgent matter," the woman said quietly.

"Do you have a phone number?"

"She knows that. Good bye."

The phone hung up quickly. Nasuti frowned, putting the phone back where it was before. "There was something strange about that call. Hopefully Mizuki will know something about this."

~*~

Yumi smiled in the shadows, watching the ritual take place. Both Melantha and Rekesh whispered in a language unknown to her. The wind had picked up and the cave had somehow gotten colder. Her eyes were solely focused on the twins. The Pole Star shined brighter now, its light illuminating their pale face and the dark satin clothes they wore gleamed in the light. The crimson blood stood out on their chests. She could also feel their power rising with ever second. This power was something she had never felt before. Both gave out unique quality of power yet also both were still very similar.

In the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of white. She grabbed for her dagger, stepping outside of the shadows. Melantha glared at Yumi. "Don't give me that look. Someone is coming. Finish the ritual quickly, I'm going to stand guard and be sure no one decides to interrupt us.

Melantha didn't say a word, but continued to complete the ritual. Yumi crept to the edge of the cavern, looking out into the forest. Her cat like eyes scanned the area, smiling mischievously when she saw four figures and a big cat walking quietly near the cavern. '_It's playtime,_' she thought excitingly, walking out into the darkness silently.

~*~

Byakuen stopped in his tracks, looking up into the darkness. Ryo stopped behind him, looking around. It looked like a few yards away was a small cavern. He could hear whispering, as if someone was chanting something. 'That must be where they are…it doesn't sound good up there.'

::Ryo, whatever happens, we are ready,:: Shu replied through the link. Ryo look behind him and nodded in his direction. He looked back down at the white tiger. "Byakuen, why aren't we moving?"

Byakuen growled, crouching down as if there was someone there. Ryo stopped in his tracks beside the white tiger, pulling out one of his katanas, alerting the other boys instantly. "Where are you? Show yourself."

"Do you boys always have to come up with such generic threats? That command just makes me want to stay in the shadows," the voice answered, cackling softly in the darkness. In the moonlight a woman stepped out of the shadows. Her smile was mischievous, making her golden eyes even more cat-like. She brushed the dark locks of hair away from her shoulders with a small dagger. "I sure hope your fighting skills are better than your bite."

Ryo stood, smirking. "And you plan to fight me with a dagger? That won't get you anywhere with me?"

The woman raised a brow. She shrugged, lowering her left hand over the weapon. A light grew from the metal, the weapon becoming longer in mere seconds. She stood with a sword where once a dagger rested in her hand. In a split second she attacked. Ryo flung his weapon in front of him at the moment she struck.

Shin watched from the side, concern for his friend's welfare. Ryo was a great swordsman but he even had weak points. This other woman seemed to know all his weaknesses, targeting him in those areas. The warrior of Rekka was fighting to keep his body intact rather giving the opponent a run. Although the fight was looking grim, Shin knew Ryo would be able to defeat her. He looked at Seiji and Shu, nodding for them to follow him. There was nothing they could do here.

Byaukuen was nowhere in sight, but Shin had an idea that their two friends would be in the cave. There was too much power emanating from the cavern. They climbed up the steep hill, using the trees for leverage.

Shu was the last to get up the hill. Looking down he frowned, looking at the other two. "That sure is a long way down…and we still have to go back that way. Why can't Touma fly us down there?"

"I honestly don't think Touma will be in any shape to do anything-much less use Tenku," Seiji stated softly. "I have finally began to feel his presence but it is so weak…it's frightening."

Shin frowned, resting his hand on Seiji's shoulder. "We will find him. I think I see the entrance over there."

Shin and Seiji began to walk toward the entrance when they saw a bright light flash in the tunnel. The earth began to shake violently, the three of them falling to their knees and faces.

~*~

The heated fight continued on while the three warriors escaped, leaving their fearless leader to fight. Swords crashed against one another in a deadly dance. Ryo was wearing down, now pushing himself to the limit to finish the woman off. He was amazed at her agility and stamina. She didn't even seem fainted.

"What is the matter Rekka? Are you already getting tired," the woman cackled.

"I refuse to just give up," Ryo said, blocking another lunge. In a instance, he saw a gap in her stance. '_Thrust Ryo',_ he thought to himself, thrusting. His katana meet with her face, scratching her. She screamed, startled.

Yumi touched her face and looked at her hand, blood on it. She glared at the warrior of Rekka. "I will get you for that," she threatened before vanishing.

Ryo watched her vanished, stunned by the sudden event that had occurred. It didn't take him long however to remember why he was there, dashing away to the cavern. The night air was crisp and the stars was bright-particular the North Star. He climbed up the steep hill, finding his three friends on the ground, unconscious. Ryo went over to Shin first, shaking the leaner man.

Shin opened his eyes slowly to the unfamiliar surroundings and Ryo shaking him lightly. "Ryo?"

"Good, you are alright. What happened here?"

Shin looked confused. "I-I don't remember," he muttered slowly, looking over the ebony haired man's shoulder. "The ground shook and there was a bright flash of light coming from over there," he said, pointing in the general direction.

"Okay. Help me wake up Shu and Seiji. I shouldn't have let that girl distract me. I should have been with you three."

The two boys got the others up, the four of them now walking to the cavern's entrance. There was no light in there, but Ryo could now sense Touma's presence nearby. Seiji came behind him, using the power of Kourin to light up the small cave. Shin gasped seeing the sight before them. No one was there except for Touma and Willow. Both laid clad in dark clothing on the dark rock inside of a circle. Blood was on their chest, displaying the same symbol that the two laid on. Directly behind them was a small open space covered in rubble.

"What the hell happened here," Shu asked, standing to the side.

"I-I have no idea, Shu, but I want you to check to see that they are alive, Seiji, heal their wounds on their palms. Shin, I need you to find the closest road and to call Nasuti and tell her where we are at. I have a feeling that if they are alive they won't be waking up soon and it won't be fun walking from here," Ryo ordered. The leader looked up into the sky, looking up at the stars that glittered in the sky. "I don't understand why they took you two and if they actually got what they wanted but they will pay for it."

~*~

To Be Continued....

Yay! I have another chapter done!!! Please review after reading. It helps encourage me to continue writing!


End file.
